Changing
by goldenfiligree
Summary: SoulxMaka, ChronaxKid, PattyxBlack Star, TsubakixLiz! Lovely SE pairings written to amuse myself *Notes: I don't own any Soul Eater characters, Chrona is female, there's yuri, rated M for sexual content and language
1. A look and a movie

**Maka**

I had never really thought myself a sexual creature until I saw him in nothing but a towel, body glistening from head to toe. Sure, I'm his meister and he is my weapon—and we live together, but it's _Soul_. We've been partners for years. I had seen him in a towel many different times; I've seen him with his hair soaked. We go to beaches and pools, for crying out loud! But this time, this instant, things were different.

His hair was just damp, his torso partially toweled. I could see faint definitions of his abs where the kitchen fluorescents created dim shadows on his body. I watched him pad from the hallway to the kitchen whistling some tune that I couldn't place. Probably a piece he was working on. "Oi, Maka. When are you going shopping? We're outta milk." He called as he stuck his head deep into the fridge, looking for something edible.

Slight irritation marked my face as my brow furrowed. "It's your turn to cook, how about you go get the groceries?" I retorted as I closed my book and got up from our couch. I headed over to peek in the fridge with him, pulled out some leftovers from last night's dinner and popped it in the microwave.

"Well I'm not dressed," Soul shot back at me as he closed the fridge. His hair fell into his red eyes as he straightened out and popped his neck.

"I can wait for you. It's your turn to cook, so _you're_ doing the shopping."

We walked around the shop looking for ingredients for the easiest dinner he could think of: spaghetti. "You get the tomato paste and pasta. I'll get the tomatoes and bread," he ordered, peering at his list as he walked over to the produce section. Once we had everything we checked out and stuffed the groceries that didn't fit in the compartment of the motorcycle into a knapsack I carried on my back as he drove us home.

My senses grew more aware of the close proximity of our bodies. I could feel my thighs against his body, the veil of heat conjured between us. I breathed in heavily as I pressed my cheek into the buttery leather of his jacket. I felt him turn to look at what I was doing. I smiled to myself, wondering if he could feel the electric pulse that I felt from the contact. I didn't want to speculate on it much, however. I just wanted to think of him in the towel again.

The flights of stairs were daunting as we carried everything up. The air conditioner in the hallway corridors was broken again and maintenance still hadn't fixed it. I paused a few steps before the landing on the last flight. "Soul… Go on without me," I panted as I set my bag down hoping he would pick up the rest of the groceries.

"Kay. Don't let the milk curdle," he said as he pulled the apartment door keys from his pocket. I felt my eye twitch as I caught my breath. If I weren't so weak from the heat I would have Maka chopped him, even from this distance.

After a few more minutes I got up and carried the milk and other perishables over to our apartment, keeping the spaghetti ingredients out for Soul to work with. By the time I got in Soul was already working on the sauce. He grabbed the tomatoes out of my hand and started chopping. "I need you to put the pasta and spread this on the bread." He handed me a pan with bits of garlic, melted butter, and green stuff in it and a brush. He picked up the sharp blade and continued chopping ingredients. His eyes were focused and his head bobbed to the classical music playing in the background. Every so often he would stop working on the sauce to play a few measures of music on the cutting board. He lightly moved his fingers to different keys. He lifted his head; eyes closed and kept going. I watched the muscles in his arms flex as he picked the cutting board up and moved to add the ingredients to the pot of crushed tomato and tomato paste in the pot on the stove.

Soul walked over to me and grabbed the bread and brush from my hands. "Oi, what are you thinking?" he lightly thudded me on the head with the brush. I looked down to see my hand covered with butter and garlic.

The heat rose to my cheeks and I started to wonder if Soul knew the only thought in her mind was of him buttering _her_ bread. "Sorry Soul. I guess my mind's somewhere else today…"

"I'll say. You've been acting strange ever since I got out of the shower." I blushed even harder at that statement, but he couldn't tell. Or at lest that is what I hoped when I noticed he was placing the bread into the oven. I sighed and pictured him walking back towards me, taking my chin in his hands and leaning in to kiss me. "Maka are you listening at all?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice, smacking my forehead against his. _When did he get so close to me? And why hadn't I noticed?_ "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" I said as I placed my palms against my forehead. "Are you okay, Soul?" He nodded and turned away from me. I felt like such an idiot and wished those fluttering feelings would disappear. I decided my attentions would be of better use for extra reading. I picked up a book Papa had brought me about a lovelorn maiden who falls for her unknowing best friend and sidekick. Obviously even my books were out to sabotage my thinking.

"Dinner's done. Come and get it," Soul called from the kitchen. I was thankful I had reason to put the book down. When I sat down I heaped half the pot onto my plate and took two pieces of bread. I watched as Soul brought the fork to his mouth. His lips looked red and torn. _He must have been biting them again_, I mused. I wondered how his teeth would feel piercing my lip, his tongue darting around in my mouth. I'd never been kissed aside from when I was little and I kissed a neighborhood boy on the cheek. Papa had run out from our house and told me that my innocence was a treasure, something I couldn't give away at such a young age and to such a terrible hoodlum as Maurice Clovis. I rolled my eyes as he picked me up and carried me inside.

"Oi, Maka. Seriously. Why are you spacing out? It's so un-cool."

I looked down at my plate. A huge batch of noodles had been circling my fork, the ends cascading over my hands, which were covered in red sauce. "Sorry," I said as Soul wiped my hand with a wet towel. His proximity was so apparent to me and I could feel the heat crawling up to my face. His strong hands were delicate on mine. The action that I knew was only taking mere seconds felt like eternity. And as soon as I had noticed that I started leaning closer to him I jerked my arm away, trying to make sure I wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Maka, what the hell? I'm trying to help you out here and you just keep freaking out on me. Really, what gives?"

"Nothing," I replied. "I think I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I added as I scratched the back of my head and plastered a cheesy grin on my face. "Maybe I just should relax with a good book or maybe some TV? After dinner?"

Soul nodded and dipped the garlic bread into the remainder of sauce on his plate. "I have a movie we can watch," He said smiled holding back any information about it.

After closing the blindes and turning off the lights, Soul placed the movie into the player and took his usual seat next to me. I tried to keep my mind off the way he always kept his legs spread apart, propping his right foot on the coffee table. It just barely grazed the skin of my leg, shooting electricity from my leg to my stomach. He grabbed the remote from my hand and changed the television input.

He tried to skip through the previews, but the screen would light up a blue box that said "function not available". He growled a little and I nonchalantly smacked him in the chest. I felt his had come across my neck and he tugged the pigtail furthest from him. To his surprise I gave him a small Maka-chop.

"Maybe you really did just need to relax," he quipped as he touched the tender spot on his head. He left his arm on the back of the couch making it hover just inches beyond my shoulders. I smiled and lead my head in closer to his chest and crossed my legs as I stretched them so the heel of my foot rested on the table about a foot away from his. This time I couldn't keep focus on the movie.

I was fixated on the way his chest rose and fell as he'd breathe; the way his body jerked when he tried to wake his legs that were falling asleep. I pressed my ear closer to his chest, snuggling into his warmth. To my surprise I heard his pulse quicken. I looked to the movie, wondering what I had missed that caused his reaction. The screen was dark save for a bluish tint hitting the wall, illuminating the heroine's hair slightly.

I pressed closer, thinking at maybe I was wrong about his heartbeat. That time it seemed normal. I sighed. _I must be losing it, _I told myself. I lifted my head a little and peered at Soul whose gaze was intently staring at the movie. I shifted more, sliding my closer to my body and curling up closer to him. All of a sudden the heroine was grabbed from behind and dragged into the cellar with the masked killer. He stabbed her once, twice and I cringed into the crook of Soul's neck. His pulse was so audible it was like the base line of a song. The opening credits started to continue and I let go of him.

"Nice opening, don't you think?"

"Wonderful…"

His red eyes glinted with amusement as I grabbed a pillow and placed it between us. His arm fell from the back of the couch to my shoulder , keeping me close to his body. Instead of resisting as I normally would, this time I placed my head back onto his chest and closed my eyes.

**Soul**

It was weird that she placed her head on my chest right after I made fun of her. Normally I'd be Maka-chopped for that kind of behavior. But it felt nice to just have her submit me. She hardly ever does that. Then again, she'd been acting funny all afternoon. Her mood still wasn't completely back to normal I was pretty cute when she was like that, her eyes closed and her body relaxed.

Normally she was so intense you could barely remember she was a girl. Lately she had been changing though. I wasn't the only one to notice it. Tsubaki had pointed out that Maka was beginning to gain more feminine qualities. Not just in looks, but in personality as well. Maybe spending time with Liz and Patty wasn't so bad for her after all. She was less prone to dealing out Maka-chop's lately, a much appreciated difference.

We watched the movie together in silence. She kept squirming closer and closer to men when the hacking started. It was nice and kind of like a physical soul resonance. Her body finally forming so close it was basically like another layer of clothing; my ease calming her nerves. She kept closing her eyes and I figured she was listening to my pulse. She'd been starting to do girly things like that whenever we'd watch movies together. It was kind of cool, but I wouldn't dare tell her that. I kept those kinds of things to myself.

I continued watching the slasher flick and she started to dose off. When she was finally asleep I pulled her hair free from one of the bands and ran my fingers through it. Her hair was so soft and long. I wondered if she ever questioned why half her hair was always down after our movies, but she never once asked me. She probably figured it was a comfort thing or something I did to keep my arm from falling asleep. She'd never figure it was just my play at being able to touch her.

When the movie was over I tried waking her up, but she wouldn't move. Instead of shaking her awake I took this opportunity. I traced the outline of her ear with the tips of my finger and watched as she moved into my touch. She clutched my shirt and let out a little gasp. _Dammit, she's so cute._

She rolled over so that her back rested against my legs and I pulled the other half of her hair out of the other hairpiece. My fingers raked through the golden wheat of her hair and I stopped. _What would I say if she wakes up?_ My mind went through every scene I could think of. Each scenario ended with a Maka-chop that'd put me out of commission for a good month at least. I hesitated when her voice uttered my name. I had heard her talk in her sleep before, but normally she would be saying things to Tsubaki , Kid, or Chrona.

Her voice made little whining sounds as after my name and I tired to get close and closer to her mouth, trying to figure out what she was dreaming about. I placed my hand on her stomach so I could lean in closer.

"Soul…." She quietly moaned again. Her body faintly arched into my hand. I didn't know what to do. I was staring at her. I wanted so badly to touch her to feel what more of her would be like; to hear her say my name louder. I thought about it for a minute. It would be totally un-cool of me to try to do anything to her. She was my meister. I couldn't do anything that could potentially harm her in any way.

At that I did the gentlemanly thing and carried her to her room.


	2. Class

***Note: I don't own Soul Eater or the characters. I do, however, own a tiny ceramic brown bunny that sits on top of my bedside table. He kept staring at me as I wrote this and gave me this pathetic look and asked me to finish chapter two. I hope y'all like it. But if not, that's cool too. **

**Maka**

I awoke in my bed sleeping in the clothes I had worn yesterday. Sleep was clinging to my eyes and my neck felt stiff._ How did I get here?_ Normally Soul would wake me up or grab a blanket and toss it over me. _Maybe I crawled over here,_ I reasoned, not wanting to read too much into something that could possibly had been my own imagination.

I staggered over to Soul's room and knocked on the door. When I heard no reply I opened the door and saw Blair straddling him on the bed.

"_Come on,_ Soul! Play with Blair! She wants to play cat and mouse with you," she crooned as she ground her hips into him. He looked as if he were dead. I could feel the heat rising to my face as I cleared my throat and glared at the two of them. "Ohhh Maka! Help me get Soul to play!" she suggested. She crawled on all fours over to me and clasped her hands together, giving me a sultry look. "You can join in too, Maka. There's enough Blair for both of you, ne?"

It was then that I gave the worst Maka-chop of my life. Blair went down in an instant. It took Soul only that much time to hop out of bed and grab and ice pack from the kitchen. "Blair, you okay?" I heard him ask as I brushed my teeth. I kept getting angry at the way he attended to her as if she were a sick child. I tried to focus on what I had dreamed about, remembering snippets of Soul clad in a towel and his hands running through my hair, the sweet whisper of his voice telling me to wake up.

That was when I looked in the mirror and saw that my pigtails were pulled out. I ran my brush through, then my fingers. It wasn't the same as my dream. They weren't firm hands, not long fingers. They weren't _Soul's_ fingers. My cheeks reddened again when I saw Soul, still in his boxers, grabbing his toothbrush.

"Hey Soul?" I start. He looks at me through the mirror, nodding to show me he was listening. "How did I get to bed last night?"

He paused the circular motion his hands were making for a minute before spitting toothpaste in the sink. "You looked uncomfortable, so I decided to move you," he said, starting the motion back up on the other side of his mouth. The glaze over his eyes made him look a little dumb. A string of toothpaste dribbled down his chin. I thought about wiping it off, just for a minute and revel in the intimate action. Oi, Maka. I asked you the time."

I looked at the clock:

_8:06_

"Soul, get dressed before we're late! And it's the last day of classes before summer break!"

By the time we got to class, Stein was already rolling around in his chair, explaining what the last assignment of the semester. I quickly moved to a seat near Ox and watched Soul slide into one between Tsubaki and Patty. He smiled lazily at the girls, a slight string of spit dribbling down his chin. I don't know how I managed it, but I Maka –chopped him from across the room. I laughed to myself as he howled in pain. _Take that_, I thought as Stein thanked him for volunteering.

"Now, as I was saying. Each one of you has a secret they keep, which can be used as a weakness. There are some individuals that are born with the ability to connect to others' minds with ease, others it takes a very tenuous, focused amount of time to develop such habits. A telepathic brainwave leaks from one individual to another where one or both parties reach a connection where they can listen to the other's thoughts. At Shibusen, a level of this telepathic connection is used. You all know this as 'soul resonance'. Soul resonance helps you and your partners' link up soul wavelengths. This assignment is to help connect your minds.

"Soul, what is your partner thinking about right now?" Stein asked to my partner.

He looked at me and I blushed. _Concentrate Soul. Don't mess up. Come on Soul- Kya! I'm blushing… Oh man.. Stop blushing, Maka! What am I going to do? What if I start thinking of something embarrassing? Like this morning when I woke up from that dream about Soul? Ah I-_

"She's thinking about me," Soul stated. I started to turn red, feeling a bone shattering Maka-chop coming on, but he added, "She's wondering if I can read her thoughts."

My temper died down, but the color stayed in my cheeks. If he had heard what I said, did he hear me say I dreamt of him last night? I hoped not. "Maka?" Stein's voice finally penetrated my head. I looked down over to where he and Soul were standing. "From Maka's response I'll take that as a 'yes'."

**Soul**

"Soul?" She asked me as I we walked out of the classroom, "What did you hear… in my head? What was I saying?"

I shrugged it off and told her that she was so un-cool and walked over to Black Star who was showing off to Patty. I looked over my shoulder to where Maka slowly walked with Chrona next to her. The two looked so morbid with their heads bent and feet dragging. It was hard not go walk over to her and hold her hand, pull on her pigtails and try to get her to cheer up.

Stein had broken us into groups for our assignment. Each group was split into two teams of four members. For 'experimental purposes' he put Liz, Patty, me and Black Star had to work against Chrona, Tsubaki, Maka, and Kid. We were taken into a long room where they could test our levels of telepathic connection.

"The reason we've broken the teams up like this is to show you the difference between weapons liking with meisters and weapons linking with weapons. Note the ease of the bond for some and the difficulty for others. Gather your information and at the end of class I want a detailed report of everyone's connections," Stein told us and walked out of the room.

"But Professor, we _already_ connect with each other like this during soul resonance" Maka defended. "What is the pint in doing this exercise aside from trying to embarrass each of us?"

Stein's glasses glinted when the soft yellow bulbs flashed to a brighter yellow. "When in soul resonance your minds connect, but you do not gain access to memories, old pains and happiness, you don't get to hear what they _actually think,_ but what they _want you to know—_Or that's at least partially it. Also, if your enemy can get inside your head this way, they will find out your weaknesses easily, giving them the upper hand. I'm wondering if this will work. It's a theory if you will, but one I've supported with many facts._" _With that he shut the door. We heard a click as he locked the door so none of us would be tempted to skip out.

"Eh, everyone, you are lucky to be in a group with someone as amazing as me," Black Star said.

"Why? This isn't a battle of strength or agility. This a battle of minds," Kid said across the distance. He fixed one of his rings that slid a little bit off to the side. I watched as Patty giggled.

"Hey Maka," I yelled. "Try not to think of anything embarrassing. I don't want to hear about girl problems." Her face turned bright red and I tried to concentrate on what she was thinking, trying to feel that pull that comes with a soul resonance. I couldn't read her out, not like I did in class. But truth be told, Maka's brain is easy to read most of the time. She has her face buried in book the only thing she could ever think about was school. At least that's what she'd led me to believe until we started walking to the room we were using.

At first we split into teams of two, Patty being my first partner and after a while we'd switch up. At first I couldn't hear a thing. Patty kept making stupid noises and after two hours I gave up and moved onto Liz. The connection was faint for us, but I still couldn't get it to work.

I peered over at Maka. She was partnered with Kid at that moment. The last two times she had been partnered with either Chrona or Tsubaki. I wondered if she could hear them or not or whether she was just giving each of them shorter intervals of time so that she didn't feel bogged down by the fact that she couldn't read the minds of her fellow meisters.

It was then that I thought about whether I should place a bet with myself for what to make for dinner. I thought about Kid's eyes and how they reminded me of honey. I felt a spike of anger at this and sighed._ This isn't working. I can't concentrate on Kid when Soul is looking at me. Stupid Soul. Why is he staring at me?_

"I'm staring at that stupid look on your face, and if you like Kid so much, ask him out," I growled to Maka.

"Soul?" Liz asked as she stretched her legs out, crossing them at the ankle.

I looked around. I could see Maka going red and everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked. I got up and walked over to the door, but it was still locked. I jiggled the handle, hoping that it would magically open for me then wondered if Dr. Stein would remember to let us out.


	3. Mind Resonance

_**Note: Still don't own Soul Eater. Lack of customers at work=more time to write… chapter's longer than normal. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Death the Kid**

After Soul's outburst I just stared at Maka, pretending he'd said nothing. And tried to concentrate on her again. I focused on her features. I wish I had a camera with me so I could take a picture of how symmetrical she was at that moment. Both eyes filled with heat, pig tails precisely and exactly level with each other. Even the way her jacket fell on the ground, the tail flowed behind her and gloved hands sat neatly on her knees as she sat with her legs tucked under herself. If I had a picture of it, I could fold it in half and either side would be identical.

I smiled with satisfaction at this realization. Maka was almost always completely symmetrical. I tried to think of a time when she wasn't. It was that night we all went out to dinner for her birthday. She had worn her hair in a ponytail off to the side, much to my disappointment. She looked pretty, but the lack of symmetry pissed me off.

As I pulled myself back to the task of thinking simple things, I noticed a sad look on her face. "Maka, are you all right?" She looked up at me through her blonde lashes and just made a small throaty sound. I scooted over to sit next to her and followed the line of her gaze. She was watching him, giving him a small sad scowl. "You know," I started and waited for her to reply. When she didn't I placed my hand on her shoulder.

Maka turned her head and gave me a questioning look. "Do you want to give up on the assignment? You haven't gotten it yet and I know that your mind is elsewhere at the moment." She shook her head and turned her back on her weapon partner. Her eyes were glassy, on the brink of tears. "Maka," I sighed. "Maybe you should go talk to him and see what that was all about." She smiled, shaking her head to me. I got up, straightened the lapel of my jacket, adjusted my tie and walked over to Soul.

"You really upset her, you know. She can't concentrate now."

"She's been like that since yesterday, 's not my fault. Why don't you cheer her up Mr. Big Shot," he snapped at me.

"I don't know what just happened, but if you guys fight for too long she won't be able to use you again. Do you want that?"

Soul looked down to the floor, playing with the handle of door that was still locked. _No, _he thought. _But I don't want her to think of you like that._

"She doesn't. I know she doesn't and if you think that then you're even more of an idiot than I expected."

He looked up at me with a bit of anger in his blood red eyes. "If you're going to use this tactic against me, I can use it against you too, you bitch"

I chuckled lightly. "Well what am I supposed to do if you won't talk to me? Why don't you go over there and apologize to her. Even if you don't, I have a request."

"Psh, like I'll agree to something you ask me to do."

"Well then I'll tell you. _Don't_ just go about speaking before you think when it comes to Maka. She's your partner and if you have a problem with her, don't put it out in front of everyone. People do talk." After that I walked away, placing my hands in the pockets of my pants.

**Soul**

Who did Kid think he was? Demanding me to do things. I don't take orders from sissy boys who think they're so great because they're a Shinigami. I could care less about that. And on top of that, he'd give me advice on Maka? She was my partner not his. Then again, he did have a point. I looked back over to them. He had sat down next to her again and was talking to her. I didn't know what to think. I could just hear her voice in my head. _He's such an ass. He's such an ass. I just want to scream! How could he think that I like you?_

Kid started talking, but I was too far away to hear what he told her. _Is he listening to her?_ I wondered, but I already knew he was. Of course he was. He was getting closer to her these days. Sure she would go over to his place and have girl nights with Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Chrona; but Kid was there too unless he went out with Black Star and me. He never did that too often and they had girl night once a week over at his house.

A few more hours passed and I could hear my stomach grumbling. Black Star and Patty were messing with Liz and Tsubaki as Chrona, Kid and Maka all held up in the corner talking quietly. Classes had to be over by now. I could hear students clamoring in the halls right past our door for the second time that day. I leaned on the door wondering when Stein would let us out and what I could do to relieve the tension that was starting to burden us. Between the fact that I couldn't keep my mind off of her and the fact that she'd been acting funny for the past two days, I couldn't wrap my head around what was going on. I decided that I what I needed to do was just not focus on it and dive into this project. I started to straighten up when I heard a click. I turned just in time for the edge of the door to come straight to my face.

"_**FUCK!"**_

"Oh sorry _Evans_, I didn't see you there," Spirit Albarn grinned as Stein walked in behind him.

"I told you he was in front of the door," Stein muttered. "Are you all right, Soul?"

"Yea," I told him as I touched my forehead, glad that my headband had softened the blow. When I turned to look at the rest of my group Maka was standing right in front of me. She removed my headband to check out the damage. She rubbed the tender spot on my forehead with the tips of her fingers lightly.

"At least it's not bleeding," she murmured before replacing the band.

"Maka! Oh you don't have to worry about Soul! He's got a think head, so he wasn't rattled too bad! How was class, Papa heard that you were working on mind reading abilities today. Can you tell me what I'm thinking?" he leaned in close her with the stupidest, cheesiest grin I had ever seen.

"No Papa, I couldn't read anyone." She sounded defeated. "I guess I'm one of those people that has to put forth extra effort in order to do it."

"Ah that's okay, Papa still loves you very much, no matter what! Maka is Papa's favorite little girl."

"Are you saying you have more than one, old man?" I asked. He started to come with flailing arms, but Stein held him back. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked a little further away.

After another minute passed and Spirit was calmed, Stein looked to Maka. "So you can't give me any information as to what anyone else was thinking?"

"No, but I will keep practicing. I was starting to get a weird feeling when I was trying to read Kid-kun."

"I see, well maybe you should practice with him more in your free time. Was anybody else able to read someone?"

"I was," Kid spoke. "I read Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Chrona."

"Good, and what can you tell me about Mind Resonance?"

"It works better when you have a connection with the person. It was easier to read Maka and Chrona, but harder to read Tsubaki and Soul. Also, when your mind is connected with theirs, you not only hear their thoughts, but you feel their emotions. It's kind of like experiencing a split personality where two people at the exact same time."

"Anybody else?" The room was silent. "All right. Soul, learn to hone in on your ability. Next time I want to hear your thoughts and experience with Mind Resonance. And I hope you all enjoy your break. Once class resumes I want to have reports on how you've progressed with the mind resonance."

I nodded and we continued to walk down the hall and out to the balcony to get some fresh air. Maka went with me and we stood in silence. For a moment or two until I huffed and opened my mouth. "Maka, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just got angry, I guess."

"But what for?" she asked. I could feel her emerald eyes boring holes into the side of my face. I continued my quiet stance for a few minutes.

"I don't know, Maka. What you were thinking pissed me off. And you weren't even thinking about anything worth getting mad over. Not really, at least. That was un-cool of me I know, but I couldn't help it."

"Well, that's okay. I know your mouth can get the better of you. But I wouldn't ask Kid out. His obsession with symmetry is more than I would be able to put up with. Plus he's not what I'm looking for."

I nodded as I wondered what she would be looking for in a potential person to date. I looked over to her as she stared out at Death City. She was eying our apartment building. It was one of her favorite things to do was point it out when she could find it.

"Hey Soul," she said. "There's our apartment."

I smiled inwardly and closed the gap between our bodies. "Where is it?" I asked as I leaned my head closer to hers.

"Right…There," she pointed out to a small building. I could feel the warmth of her body against my own, just like the night before. I could smell the shampoo she'd used and the light fragrance of her skin that was just pure Maka. "Do you see it?" she asked me.

"Yeah I see it. How bout we go and get something to eat though? We were in such a rush this morning that we didn't make lunch and I feel like a burger." Maka smiled and agreed to it, as long as it was my treat. I agreed and we walked out of the building and drove over to the burger shop that was close to our house.

**Maka**

After our late lunch and a quick stop at the store we went home. There wasn't much so Soul carried the groceries while I unlocked the door. I went to my room and changed into something more comfortable. I grabbed an old shirt that Soul never wore anymore and put it on over a pair of shorts. I grabbed my textbooks and notebook and walked over to my desk. I started reading about the use of weapons versus magic, but couldn't concentrate. I was frustrated that Soul easily could read my thoughts if he so chose to. I didn't want him to know how often I thought of him. Then I wondered what it was like when you tried to read someone who was asleep. Could you? Would you see their dreams?

This brought on other questions. _Do you actually see what the other person sees in their head? Or is it like shadows? If you can be inside a person's head like that, can you change the way they think? If they have access to your thoughts and memories, can you use their link to get through to their thoughts and memories?_

I decided that I wasn't going to get any studying done this way and grabbed the phone. I waited for three rings before I heard Tsubaki's voice.

"Hi Maka, how are you?"

I smiled when her voice came on the line. "I'm all right. I can't study. This last project is frustrating me. I'm so angry that I can't connect my mind to anyone's."

"Don't worry about it so much. You know, I can't do it either. Black Star, Liz, Patty, and Chrona couldn't do it. It's the majority of us."

"The majority isn't me. And plus, _Soul_ could read my thoughts if he wanted to."

I could hear the little sigh faintly coming from Tsubaki's lips. "Maka, why don't you just tell him you like him? He's your partner. You _live_ together. It would be weird if you didn't fall for him."

I rolled my eyes. "What about you and Black Star? You two aren't in love. In fact, he likes Patty."

"And I like Liz," Tsubaki murmured.

It was still a little weird every time I heard her admit that, but I knew it was harder for her to accept it. "Hey, maybe we should all go over to Kid's house this weekend. _All_ of us. That way Soul can see that I really am not interested in Kid-kun."

Tsubaki giggled. "That would be so much fun. I can't remember the last time we all got together outside of school. We've been away on so many missions that it's hard to keep track of where all the time goes."

Voices started to collide in the background. I could make out Patty and Black Star screaming and Liz's voice telling them to shut up. "Hey Tsubaki, I've got to start dinner soon so I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure she said," gratitude filling her voice. "Maybe we can go to the mall tomorrow with Patty and Liz?"

"Yea that sounds good. Later, Tsubaki."

"Bye, Maka."

I went out to the living room. Soul was working on a piece of music, hitting every sharp note he could in rapid succession. He played minor chords and his hands moved fast. His hair was held back with a few of my clips and hair ties. I giggled to myself as I pulled the ground beef from the fridge and a stainless steel bowl from the cupboard.

I watched him scratch little tiny symbols on a piece of paper before he started playing. I chopped some red bell peppers and onion, trying to concentrate on what he could be thinking. I felt the fuzziness of a connection similar to soul resonance in the back of my head. A gnawing sound or buzzing started, kind of like fireflies at night. I set the vegetables in the bowl with the ground meat and poured some taco seasoning into the bowl and kneaded them together with my hands.

The buzzing started to turn into an echo of the notes Soul played _Or are the notes being echoed?_ I thought. I was hearing the music in his head moments before he'd play it. It was interesting to hear what was in his head, the thought of where to add flats and tempo changes. _Triplets,_ he thought loudly.

I tried to make sense of all the notes in his head. _Arpeggio _was a term he used often and cursed aloud when it didn't sound right. He tried again and again, continuously saying 'dammit'.

"Soul?"

" Hnn?"

"How do you figure out what will sound good when you compose something?"

He set the pen down and looked over his shoulder at me. I loved the way his hair was slightly falling from the clip into his eyes and the way his mouth slightly hung open, giving me a slight view of his sharp smile. "Pretty easily. It was harder when I was little because I couldn't remember all the placements of the notes I wanted. I could hear them in my head, but when it came to placing my fingers in the right spot, my fingers were stupid."

I laughed a little, trying to picture a time when he was bad at piano. I saw Baby Soul smashing his hands onto the keys, biting his instructor's arm when he'd tell Soul he was doing something wrong. The picture was fuzzy around the edges, like a distant memory.

"I had this piano instructor, Mr. Strañord who would teach me. Every time I'd mess up he'd add five minutes of practice to my three-hour lessons. One day I got so fed up with him I bit his arm and didn't let go. The maid had to try to hold my jaw open to get me to let go."

I could see the scene in my mind, his red eyes glowing and hair a mess. A brunette maid and a pudgy man with a scruffy blond beard flailing his arm as Soul refused to let go.

When I was finally done laughing I looked up, watched Soul come closer to me and sniff at the mixture in the bowl. "Tacos," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Why'd you mix it all before cooking it?" he asked with a questionable look on his face.

"So that the taco seasoning would be on everything. Makes it more flavorful."

He nodded and turned the front burner on, setting the cast-iron skillet on top of it. He placed some oil in and walked over to the oven, turning it on to preheat. "Is that my shirt?" he asked me. I looked down to the dark blue tee with the word 'weapon' in funky block letters. I blushed a little when I realized I'd walked out of my room with it on.

"Yea. You never wear it anymore and it's comfy to take naps in," I said defensively.

He chuckled at my tone. "S'ok. I forgot I even owned that shirt," he admitted to me. "You look cute in it." My blush grew heavier as I placed a handful of the meat into the skillet. He chopped at the meat with a spatula as I grabbed the tortillas from the fridge and peeled them apart, placing a few on a cookie sheet and set it in the oven to warm up.

"Oh so I can keep it?"

"Yea sure."

We continued working on dinner with minimal conversation. He added more meet to the skillet as I made a bag of instant rice and dumped salsa into a bowl.

"So we were thinking having a group meeting at Kid's house some time soon. Maybe next week? Would you like that? We haven't all hung out together in a while." Soul nodded in agreement and dumped the cooked meat into a serving dish and set it on the table. He sat down after everything was in place and dumped half of the food onto his plate.

"So everyone will be there?"

"Yeah and I might go to the mall with Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters tomorrow afternoon. If we do, maybe I'll invite Chrona. She needs a little bit more girl time, I think."

"Kay. Me and Star were gonna just hang out at the mall tomorrow too. I'll give you a ride there."

I smiled at him and before I took a bite of my taco I asked. "So what movie are we watching tonight?"


	4. The Mall

***Note: Still own very little, none of which has to do with Soul Eater. .**

**Black Star**

Me and Soul ended up trailing the girls around the mall all day. Patty told me they were gonna go to the lingerie shop and I wanted to see what she was getting. Soul decided to come with so he could check up on Maka. We stayed back and worked on our shinobi-style tactics. It seemed like a awesome plan at first, but it proved to be totally un-cool.

Four hours in and I hadn't seen even one piece of lingerie touch those girls' hands, let alone see Patty in a lacy bra. I was pissed. "What the hell, man? Shopping for _four hours_ and all they've got are _shoes?_ You've gotta be kidding me!"

Soul looked over to them again while I hit my head against a wall. "They are girls, Star. They like to shop and they like to have shoes that match everything…"

"Maka doesn't!" I exclaimed. That's when the girls spied us.

"Soul! Star!" Patty yelled and waved her arms to us as though we were miles away instead of feet.

"Oi, Girls. Where's Chrona?" Soul asked.

"She's hanging out with Kid-kun," Patty said as she draped her arms around me. "Whatcha guys up to?"

"Kid? That lame ass? They've been hanging out a lot lately. Are they a couple or something?" I asked, my question directed at Maka.

"I'm not sure. I think it's just extra lessons Shinigami-sama gave Chrona to catch up to the rest of the class."

"Then why aren't Liz and Patty joining with them?" Soul added.

"Because Liz cried when she found out that this mission has Chrona going to a haunted castle. Ooooooo!" Patty explained taking her hands off me momentarily to wave them around like a ghost. Liz cringed behind Tsubaki at the noises. Patty burst out laughing and almost fell over, but I caught her arms before she had a chance to lose complete balance. "Thanks Star!" she giggles and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ora! It was nothing. Just know that when I, Black Star, am around you will never have to worry about a thing. You are around a God, Patty."

"So I'm always around a God! Hehe! If I'm not with Kid, I'm with you!"

I rolled my eyes. Just because Kid was Shinigami's son didn't mean he was a god. Well, okay. Maybe it did. Kinda. But at least I don't get fazed when thing's aren't symmetrical.

"Tsubaki!" I yelled. "I thought you said lingerie? You've gone to every shoe store here and not _one_ lingerie shop!"

At that point Maka chopped me so hard, I swear I saw my life flash before my friggin' eyes. Damn her, why did she carry books when out with friends anyway?

"You perverts been followin' us all day huh?" Liz asked, a vain starting to pop from her forehead. "You can't do that! That is not cool!" Liz yelled and kicked at us. I looked over to Patty for some help, but she just laughed.

"Ahahahaha! Star and Soul were spyiiiing on usssss!"

"Liz stop, they were probably just worried that something might happen to us," Tsubaki placed a hand on Liz's wrist. Before stopping, Liz gave me another few kicks. "You're right, Tsubaki. This clown isn't worth the effort. And you? What do you have to say for yourself? I bet this was Star's idea, but you actually _agreed _to spy on us? Have you no respect for your friends? Or at _least_ your partner?"

Soul looked down, scuffing his shoe against the concrete floor. "It was my understanding that _I'm_ Maka's ride home. I didn't want to lose her and then drive off without her. That would be so un-cool." I gave Soul a thumbs-up for his reply while Patty and Tsubaki said "aw" at the same time.

"If you were being so considerate," Maka broke in, "why didn't you just come up to us instead of sneaking around like creeps?"

"Because it was a _girls only_ thing. You said so yourself. Although, with your boobs I don't see how you classify as a girl."

Maka's face turned red and she gave Soul a dangerous chop and stomped away. I helped Soul off the floor as Tsubaki followed her.

"That was pretty stupid of you, Soul," Patty said, her voice sounding a little serious for once.

"Yea, Soul. That was pretty harsh. Way to say something like that to the one girl who actually likes you," I added. I felt his fist make contact with my cheek and my jaw rattle in my head. "Hey I'm just telling you the truth."

**Maka**

Sometimes he'd just piss me off so much. Just because I wasn't as well endowed as Blair or the sisters or Tsubaki didn't mean I wasn't a woman. Chrona was a woman and she didn't have boobs. Miss Marie didn't have bazooka sized ones either. What was wrong with mine?

I unzipped the teal hood I was wearing and took it off. I looked under all the stalls to see if anyone was in the rest room with me. When I found they were all empty I locked the door and stood in front of the full-length mirror.

My breasts didn't stretch the front of my shirt like Patty's, but there was a little definition there. I knew 32B's weren't _that_ big, but they were visible. I shifted my weight to the right foot and pulled my shirt off.

_Soul doesn't like me,_ I thought. What guy would say that to the girl he likes? I was rather upset with him and as I placed my hands over the swells I heard my phone go off. I looked at the ID.

_Soul3_

I didn't bother picking it up. Instead, I cupped my breasts, wondering what it would be like if he would touch them. A rose tint came across my face just at the thought. But my mind kept wondering. _What would he do? Where would he touch me?_

My mind conjured images of his fingers trailing along my skin, his sharp teeth leaving their imprints on my neck. My skin grew hot and I sighed, looking over my form once more. My hips were starting to get a little wider, but nothing too noticeable. My breasts were the same, save the fact that I placed them into more feminine contraptions with lace and silk instead of plain white cotton.

The yellow shirt struggled to get back on and I left my hood unzipped. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and wondered when I had cried. I walked over to the sink and turned the water to (supposedly) cold and splashed it on my face, trying to get rid of the tear stains when I heard my phone go off again. I looked down and saw Kid's name appear on the screen.

I dried off my hands and picked it up.

"Hey Kid, what's up?"

"Are you all right, Maka?"

I blanched. _Did one of the girls call him?_ "Of course, I'm fine." I lied.

"Maka…" Kid's voice trailed and I could hear someone in the bakground.

"Is that Chrona? Can I speak to her?"

There was a shuffling noise and a sigh, a transfer of hands grabbing the small phone. "Hello Maka," Chrona's voice filled my head. Even when she was happy she sounded sad and I knew she was happy to hear from me. "How is the mall?"

"The mall is fun. I got you something, so you better come to the party at Kid's house this week."

"O-o-okay, as long as you show up I thi-i-i-ink I can manage. Are you sure I'm aloud to go though?"

"Just ask Kid. He's right there anyway," I offered.

Her other hand met the phone as she pulled it away from her face. She sounded muffled, but I heard her ask. "K-k-kid-kun? May I g-go to your p-party this weekend?" I couldn't hear Kid's reply but I was sure he said yes, especially after I heard Chrona mumble a slight 'thank-you'. "Maka, he said I could go… What do I wear?" she asked.

"Don't worry. We can pick something out from my closet. Or I'm sure Liz and Patty will want to dress you up."

Chrona's breath became a little labored and I could tell she was thinking of all the outfits the girls would make her try on. Patty and Liz loved to treat Chrona like their personal life-sized doll. A minute of silence passed by before Chrona said goodbye and passed the phone back to Kid.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about, Kid?" I asked.

" I wanted to check if you were all right," he stated.

"Oh well, yeah. I'm fine, no worries." Even though he couldn't see me I put the cheesiest smile I could muster on my face. "See?" I asked, as though he could witness the look.

"All right then. If you need a ride home or something, all you have to do is tell me, okay?"

"Mmhm. I know. But Soul is going to give me a ride home when we're done."

I could hear him nod his head "Well that's settled then. I'll see you on Friday?"

"Definitely. I'll talk to you later, Kid."

"Bye, Maka."

_Click._

I unlocked the restroom door when my phone went off again. This time it was Liz's number. "Liz I'm fine. You didn't have to call Kid and tell him-"

"I didn't call Kid, Maka. You've been gone for forty-five minutes. I was getting worried, we all were."

"Then why did Kid call me asking me if I was all right?"

Liz went silent for a minute and I thought she hung up. "Uhm. I don't know, Maka? Maybe he was trying to figure out the range of his mind resonance with other people? He's been pretty interested in it since that assignment Stein gave us."

I felt the heat return to my face. What if he had heard my thoughts? What if he heard me thinking about Soul touching me? I was so embarrassed that I hung up on Liz. She called me back. "Maka, what is with you? Where are you? Meet us in the food court." That time she hung up on me.

The walk to the food court was pretty short, I just had to walk down the hallway and there it was. I saw them all sitting over at the taco place and decided that I didn't care what Kid heard. I sat to Soul's right and picked from his plate, stealing a few nachos. I looked at everyone/ They were just laughing and having a good time and then I noticed the side of Black Star's face. Tsubaki held a cup of ice to it.

"What happened to your face?" I questioned.

"I did," Soul said as he munched on a chip. "Eh, Maka?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry about earlier."

I looked down at my chest and back over to him. "Don't mention it," I said weekly as I grabbed for his drink. The sugary substance hit my tongue and throat and I thought about the indirect kiss we just shared as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

**Soul**

I could feel her pressing her body closer to mine as we rode back home. The wind howled against my ears and I could feel the long tendrils of her loose hair whip around my face. It made me think of her more, the way her hands wrapped around my stomach and the way she buried her face between my shoulder blades. I even swore I could feel her smiling like the sun against my jacket.

It was hard to keep my mind from trying to link with her, to hear whatever it was she talked about. The idea was so un-cool, invading Maka's person, private space. It was more of a violation than going into her room and reading her journal. Not that I'd ever done that, but I'd be lying if I said I'd never been tempted to.

After we parked, Maka and I jogged up the stair as fast as we could to get out of the heated corridors of the apartment building. I couldn't help but stair at her hips and butt as she climbed the steps. Her figure was still feminine even though she didn't really have curves. Her slender waist, the way she swayed on the stairs and the curvature of her back all made her a sight from behind.

I tried my damnedest not to touch her just like the last few times, but I found it difficult and tried to think of an excuse just to do so. As I did this, she suddenly stopped, causing me to collide into her and my crotch made contact with her sweet backside. The contact was more than enough to send me into an awkward state where all I could feel was the redness in m cheeks as she turned around. I felt more sensitive, noticing the way my jeans felt against my skin.

"Soul, do we have anything for dinner?" Maka asked as she turned around.

I pulled my pockets down as far as I could, hoping Maka wouldn't notice the bulge of my cock in my pants. "Uh, if not I can go get take out," I told her as I nudged her shoulder to keep her climbing the stairs. She stared at me for a moment and then turned. _Dammit, _I thought. _She saw. _


	5. Excuse

**Maka**

I felt it. I felt Soul's penis touch my butt. Unintentional and slight as it was, there was a small shadow of doubt in my mind that that was it. I tuned around and asked him about dinner, although my only reasoning really was just to see if I could spy it. He pulled the pockets of his coat downward to hide it, but the jacket wasn't long enough. I couldn't help but stare, knowing that I had given him the perfect reason for him to touch me, the one thing I could hear perfectly in his head.

_Maybe he _does_ like me,_ I thought. That little voice in my head became a little person and jumped up and down, shaking her arms like she'd just run a marathon. I turned around and continued to go up the stairs. "Sorry," I called. "I thought I saw a rat."

**Chrona**

Kid was always trying to help me now and I didn't know how to deal with it. WE all knew he liked Maka and I had the slight feeling that he was only helping me with the extra lessons Shinigami-sama gave me to get closer to her.

I felt Ragnarok pull at my pink locks and thump on my head as I sipped from a glass filled with a fruity mixture that Kid had brought me.

"Hey! Give me some of that before I beat you up, Chrona! I will beat you up and make you wish you were never born for not feeding me! I'm starving here and you're just sitting there thinking about that pansy. I could beat him in an instant and yet you just keep following his command! Do you like him or something? If you do I-"

Just then I cut him off. It was very rarely that I would defend myself against him and won, but as my face turned a bright red, I felt my arm swing and made contact with his jaw. Soul once told me that they called it an uppercut in wrestling.

He growled in pain and hit me again, telling me that he'd punish me for that later. My cheeks felt even hotter and I just handed him the glass.

Kid returned and asked me of I was all right. "Ne," I replied, hanging my head and backing into the only corner that didn't have a piece of furniture sitting in its way.

"Chrona, it's okay you don't have to hide in a corner. I'm not going to bite you or anything," he offered.

I huffed a breath. "I don't kn-n-now how to deal with your company," I told him as I placed an arm across my chest and hooked my hand around the other arm.

He walked towards me and grabbed my free hand, leading me over to the couch that sat in the dead center of the room. "If you must hide, do it here. I can't stand looking at that corner wall. They didn't have second table that looked like the one in the other corner at the store, so I'm still waiting for it to come in." We—well _I _sat uncomfortably on the couch while Kid leaned back, crossing his legs and stretching them out "Today was good, Chrona. You did well. I'm sure father will be pleased at how shortly it took you to gain those Kishin eggs.

I nodded and I heard something go off in the pocket of Kid's jacket.

"Hello?" Kid answered. "Oh, she's fine. All of the missions were completed as of today… No, she's still here with me….

"Are you spending the night over there then? Because I was thinking-

"Alright. Tell Patty and Black Star not to have too much fun," he quipped and pressed the little call end button. He replaced the phone to his inside jacket pocket and looked at me. "Now let's practice mind resonance."

I hadn't told him, or anyone for that matter, that because I was Medusa's daughter I had inherited the ability of mind resonance. I never used the technique, figuring that if I didn't want anyone to know my thoughts, why should I try to learn theirs? During the last session of class, I could read the thoughts Maka had, telling me she wanted to spend more time with Soul, how she thought it would be a good idea to become closer to the other meisters and weapons in Shibusen. I pretended not to hear these things.

I sighed as I tried to find that electrical feeling that came with the resonance. It was fuzzy and warm in the back of my head. I was still trying to figure out how to deal with the feeling. I could feel myself start to panic just a little bit and when I started to feel the link grow. _Table needs to come. Table needs to come. Chrona, can you hear me? Let's go to a different room._

I nodded, but didn't move. I waited for him to get up. When he didn't I sighed. _If you can hear me, get up_. I kept sitting. Should I let him know I could hear him? _Dammit Chrona. I know you can hear me. Just do as I say, _

Since I didn't know how to deal with someone silently yelling at me, I got up and waited for him to stand and go to another part of the house.

_Where do you want to go?_ He asked me. I shrugged. _If you'd like I can take you into one of the other rooms that aren't as intimidating,_ he offered me as we walked through a room with elaborate wood carved mantles and marble flooring. I nodded another response and followed him up a big set of stairs. I had only been up these stairs a couple other times. This was where the wings to the bedrooms were. To the left was Kid's room and to the right was for Liz and Patty's. He turned left.

We walked into the room where the door sat in the middle of the wall and the bed sat directly opposite. There were one-drawer tables on either side with identical lamps sitting atop. _MAKA!_ I screamed in my head, wishing my best friend was there to hold my hand.

**Maka**

Soul had just left to get some take out and I was throwing pillows around the couch to make it more comfortable for our movie night when I had the urge to call Chrona. She didn't have a cell phone, but I figured she'd still be with Kid doing missions. I thought it wasn't very wise to call while she was performing her meister duties, but I felt like something was wrong.

I picked up the phone and scrolled through the contact list until I highlighted the words "Death the Kid." It rang twice and I heard Kid's voice.

"Hello Maka," he said in a happy tone. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering, are you still with Chrona?"

"Yes," he said. "Would you like to speak with her?"

"Mmyes," I told him and heard the transfer of hands. "Chrona?"

"Maka!" she seemed relieved to hear my voice.

"Hey what's up? I felt the need to call you, but I don't really know what to say. Are you all right? Is something wrong?"

She sighed heavily and told me how she finished all her missions, that she was tired. I had this odd sensation as I pictured Kid's room, the way the pictures moved made me dart my eyes in different directions. And I couldn't really understand what was going on. "Where are you now?" I asked.

"Kid's room."

It was then that I understood what the awkward feeling and pictures in my head were. _Was Chrona _showing me _her thoughts_? "Are you all right Chrona? You seem… Tense.."

"I just… Don't know how to deal with it," she said showing me Kid, standing off to the side with his hands in his pockets and a slight smirk on his face. I wondered how she could transfer her thoughts to me at such a long distance away when I had trouble with mind resonance when Soul was in the same room. I tried not to think about it when but Chrona went silent on the phone. "Sorry," she said to me.

"What?" I asked her. "Do you want me to come by? She didn't say anything on the line, but I could feel her nodding her head through the bond. "Okay," I told her as I grabbed a pen. "I'll be over as soon as I can."

I grabbed one of Soul's hood from the back of a kitchen chair and scribbled a note and headed off to Kid's house. I hoped that Soul wouldn't be too mad at me for leaving in such a hurry.

**Soul**

I caught her three blocks away from the house. She was wearing my yellow and grey hood and it fell off her shoulder, pulling the strap of her tank top so you could see the . I listened to her thoughts as she walked so fast that I almost mistook her for jogging. _Kid, why are you so weird around Chrona? It makes her uncomfortable. And your ruining my almost date with Soul. _ I smirked at that last comment. She did like me, didn't she? I watched her for a few more seconds before pulling my bike up alongside her. "Oi, way to ruin the evening."

"Soul!" She squealed at me. "I'm sorry I just left.. Chrona was feeling weird being all by herself with Kid, I was just on my way over there to-"

"Hop on. And next time you borrow my clothes, ask me," I scolded her as we drove over to Kid's place.

When we got there I looked at the architecture of the building. Every time I saw it I thought that it was totally Kid. Everything was symmetrical, down to the hedges and trees that were preened back to be perfect orbs. "So what's wrong with them, aside from their normal quirks?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure… I just…"

"Ne?"

"When you mind resonate with someone, can you send your own thoughts over the link to get their attention?"

"Well, I've never thought about it. Maybe I can? I just use it to spy on your little thoughts," I joked. She turned as white as a ghost, then the color started getting redder and redder until she almost looked like a tomato. I laughed really hard and she Maka-chopped me.


	6. Awkward Silence

***Note: Don't own a thing having to do with Soul Eater (save a copy of vol. 1 of the manga that I bought today :D) **

**Death the Kid**

The two of them were at my house about twenty minutes after Chrona hung up the phone. I guess I'm more intimidating to Chrona than I expected. Or maybe there was something about me that Chrona didn't particularly like.

I know I can barely read her thoughts, like she has a force field inside her mind that creates such a strong barrier that I can only hear shadows of thoughts which tend to be fears. Her fear of her mother, her fear of losing Maka's friendship and compassion are always in the forefront. If her hair was a little more even and her posture was better she'd be pretty cute, for one of those girls that's always sad. What is the term for that? I've heard it before. Emo, I believe?

If you compare Maka and Chrona, there are very little surface similarities. One is bubbly, outgoing, and completely compassionate. She has a tendency to be a little violent, but it's all for a greater good. The other hides in corners, gets scared by the smallest gestures, and can't speak to you unless she knows you're a friend of Maka's. I continued the comparison of the two as she came closer and closer. I tried to read what was on her mind, but realized that something was blocking me.

Soul made it a point of walking in my direct line of vision to Maka, carrying a brown bag that had the scent of soy sauce and fried rice wafting from it. Maka walked behind him, keeping a slightly distant pace, her eyes always on his figure. It wasn't until she was almost up the entire set of steps that she even gave me a glace. I placed my hand over my mouth as I cleared my throat. Soul made it to the top of the landing and turned around to watch Maka fumble the last couple steps.

"Kid," Maka smiled, a slight crease in her brow and a glance at the open door made me know he was only here for Chrona.

I placed my hand back in my pockets and walked toward the door. "Hello Maka, who are you and Soul doing today?"

"We're fine," Maka smiled lightly towards me. Her eyes didn't quite match in sincerity, but I took it for what it was worth.

"That's good. Chrona, I don't think she likes me," I confided.

"What a surprise. Big bad wolf scares little red riding hood." Soul turned his gaze over to me, eyes fiery.

I stopped just inside the door frame. "Do you mean to imply that I'm a bad person?"

Soul kept walking as he answered, "To Chrona, anybody who may be a threat to her position in Maka's life is a wolf. If she has a problem with you, she obviously thinks there's something wrong with yours and Maka's friendship."

My breath caught. I didn't know how to reply to this, so I skipped over it. "Come on Maka, I'll take you to Chrona. And Soul, you can go put that in the fridge." He glanced over his shoulder—first to me and then to the bag of take out food he'd slung over it.

As he entered the doorway and disappeared Maka asked, "What was that all about?"

**Soul**

It was stupid. That rich little brat just wanted to be around Maka. No one has to read his fucking mind to get that. Except Maka.

I walked over to the left and down a hall. I'd been in the kitchen enough times by now to know exactly where that was, but most other places in the house were a mystery. When I made it to the kitchen I was surprised to see Chrona sitting on a chair with her face buried in her pulled up knees.

I placed the bag on the counter and went over to her. "Chrona, oi Chrona."

She didn't respond, just kept her head down.

"Chrona, it's Soul. Maka's here if you-"

She choked out a little sob. I softly placed my fingers on her head and moved them down her cheek to her jaw and pulled her head up. Her pink hair fell into her eyes and tears were staining her cheeks. Her eyes were so red that her metallic irises looked a little rusted at the edges. She looked broken like a rag doll. I'd only seen her cry like this a few times. The most unbearable was when she had told Maka about her mother. I wasn't exactly sure what to do in this situation, but Chrona was a girl. If it was something Kid did, I definitely wanted to know. I moved the hair away from her face and examined her closely. "Chrona, what happened?"

**Death the Kid**

I guided Maka up to my room where I had left Chrona sitting in the corner. She had been too discordant to follow me down the stairs to await Maka's arrival.

"Where is she?" Maka asked as we looked around my room. I watched Maka look under the bed, her ass sticking out and slight view of mesh panties caught my eye. I closed my eyes and turned around until I heard her get back up.

"Maybe she's in the closet?" I offered, watching that furrow come back to her brow. "Or maybe she got lost trying to get downstairs?"

Maka checked the closet and headed out of my bedroom. We went down the stairs and into the right hand corridor leading to the bathroom and one of the living areas when I saw one of my paintings was crooked. "Maka. Wait a second," I said and grabbed her arm. "This picture. It's crooked isn't it?"

"Kid, Chrona is missing. Can't this wait until later?"

I didn't listen to her. I stepped back, her wrist still being held in my hand. "It's terrible! So ugly! Let's fix this first. Chrona will find her way around. I did give her a tour of downstairs when we first got here."

I tilted the picture towards the left, but that was too much. I moved it back to the right just a hair. When I stood back I could tell that the picture was off just by a hair. I looked around and spied an end table down the hall. I walked over and retrieved a spirit level out of the drawer. The painting was off. So was the chair rail. I could feel myself starting to get irked.

"Kid," Maka said and I felt her left hand on my chest. I looked into her jade eyes with a confused look. I could feel the heat in her palm and wanted so badly to grab it. Her perfectly symmetrical face had a slight scowl. "We need to find Chrona."

"Ah, right," I said as I let go of the wrist. I didn't realize that I had dragged her over to the table with me, nor did I realize I had been taking measurements and tightening my grip on her. "I'm sorry," I apologized as I motioned her into the kitchen where we found Chrona moving noodles along a plate. Soul was sitting across from her shoveling pieces of sweet and sour pork into his mouth.

"Hey! Don't eat everything, Soul!" Maka shouted as she hit him in the head. It wasn't her famous Maka-chop, but just the flat of her pushing against the crown of his head. My heart skipped a little at her violent, but loving gesture. I wished she'd show that kind of affection towards me, the kind that rendered we were close enough that she could tell me whatever it was that bugged her instead of having to prod her thoughts for snippets of information.

I walked over to Chrona's side and set a palm on the counter near her hand. I wondered how I could get closer to either of them. Chrona's fear of everything made it difficult to befriend her. Maka's closeness to Soul made her less close to me. I wanted so badly to just have one of them closer to me. Preferably Maka, but it seemed as though my chances with her were dwindling. And it sucked.

"So the party is Friday night, right," Maka asked me. I pulled back from my thoughts and watched Maka's face brighten. "Liz and Patti wanted Soul to bring some music and Tsubaki and I were thinking of helping cook some food, if that's all right with you?"

I nodded. "Of course. That would be fine. I think you all could start showing up at seven, maybe? If you want to have dinner or something then you and Tsubaki could come earlier. Chrona you can come can't you?" I turned my eyes to Chrona, a little hopeful that both she and Maka were making sure to appear.

"Uh-uh-uh… M-m-maka, S-s-soul may I get a ride with you?"

"Of course!" Maka giggled and leaned on Soul's chair. He stretched from under her elbow and she moved it onto his shoulder.

Soul blew some hair out of his eyes and smiled over at Chrona. "Anything to save you from the bad guys," he joked as he flashed his shark teeth in her direction.

**Maka**

It was a little weird watching Kid try to hang out with Chrona. She was so much more intimidated by him than most people. She was even more nervous around him than she was around Sid. Chrona placed her fork on the edge of her plate and just sat there.

"Chrona, are you all right?" I asked her. She looked to Soul and I watched him catch her eyes as he chewed on some Mongolian beef. When I looked back over to her she was staring at her plate. I signaled Kid and mouthed the words "What's going on?" He gave me a shrug and placed a few noodles into his mouth. I watched his normally vivid eyes cast down at his plate. They seemed murky today. Something seemed up with everyone and I was being left out.

"So Chrona, have you been practicing the mind resonance?" I asked in hope to get a normal response.

"She can perform it, but she pretends she can't," Kid told me, his eyes still on the plate. "I can't read her thoughts half the time. I think it's because she's Medusa's child. Witch genes, perhaps?"

I looked over at Chrona again and watched her form shrink even more. I didn't like the way anyone was acting. "What's going on you guys?"

"Nothing," Kid and Soul chimed.

I glared back and forth at them. Those liars. They could at least do a better job to hide it if they were going to lie to me.

"Maka, don't worry about it," Soul offered.

I thought about giving him another Maka-chop, but I knew Chrona was too out of sorts to deal with Soul's and my fighting. Instead I took a bite of the lo mein and wondered what they could possibly be so silent about.


	7. Who You Like

***NOTE: I don't own anything that was made up by anyone else at any given point or time!  
**

**ALSO: For those of you who have already read chapter six, I edited it in hope that it would make more sense. I don't remember how much of it is different, but I know I cleaned up some of the chopped up sentences and added snippets of detail. I hope that -and this chapter-make a little more sense. I'm still doing a massive edit of the whole thing but when I finish it up I'll post the revisions and let y'all know. And I'm also writing chapter 8. Chapter eights gonna have a cliche in it. Sorry . Enjoy the chapter as much as you possibly can, please!**

**Death the Kid**

After the three of them left I went to lay down in my bed. I mulled over the actions of my day and wondered if things could have panned out differently. Since summer started most of my time has been dedicated to catching Chrona up with everything she'd missed out on at Shibusen in previous years. I made sure that she was on track with missions. I had already talked to Father about the requirements to becoming one of Death's weapons, but he had told me that it was not necessary since Ragnarok was infused into her body and therefore couldn't be wielded by anybody else.

We trained against each other almost every day with or without Liz and Patty. This we had today before Soul and Maka came over was supposed to be a solo mission that I would just watch and report to Professor Stein for analysis on Chrona's techniques and ability to work on her own.

I was glad to take on this project. I was a bit curious about Chrona anyway and this gave me a chance to get to know her myself. The way she was frightened of me came as a bit of an annoyance, but I'd put up with it if it meant I could share a bond with her. (Which would bring me closer to Maka as well.)

Throughout her training I started to notice how much calmer she was on the field. Even though she'd be haggard and bruised, she would continue with great effort. Ragnarok seemed tamer and the fear that was always present in Chona's eyes would disappear when they fought for a kishin egg.

That was when I started noticing Chrona in the way I had taken notice of Maka. She was a great meister in her own regard—they both were. There was something about the way they wielded their weapons and could take charge in battle. It stirred me in an enticing way. After I took her to my place I didn't really have any ulterior motive, as one would think. I know that Soul or Black Star would think otherwise, but I'm not really as bad as they make me seem.

When we walked into my room and she stood by the doorway she looked so fragile and broken in a symmetrical way. She hung her head low and folded her hands together as if she were about to bow. The action, without Ragnarok poking his head out from her back made her look so symmetrical. The frown on her lips wasn't tilted to the side like normal and even in that bleak expression I found her beautiful. Until I paid attention to her hair.

I walked my way over to where she was standing and brushed the hair away. Color rose to her cheeks and her bottom lip started to tremble and in that moment I wanted to press my lips against hers and see if they were as soft as they looked. I wondered if they would taste like the lip balm she and Maka always shared. I pictured the little blue tube, Maka gliding the stick over her lips and passing it to Chrona. The Nevada heat was so dry that day that it had caused their lips to chap almost to the point of bleeding. Today Chrona's lips were just a slight pink and matte. She wouldn't taste like Maka, but it wasn't like I didn't want to see how Chrona tasted.

I leaned forward and into her personal space when my phone had gone off. Maka had exceptional timing whenever I didn't need her to butt in, but I was pleased to see her name and the picture of her I had taken appear on the screen. Chrona and I had talked to Maka for a few minutes. This didn't interrupt my present mode of thinking however.

When Chrona hung up with Maka I placed my phone back in my jacket and told Chrona she could sit on the bed. At first she didn't move from the doorway and I had the thought to just pick her up and carry her over to my bed. I waited a few more minutes to see if she would respond and when she didn't I walked back over to her.

My hands slid around her waist as I tilted my head and leaned into her. She was limp like a rag doll and soft. I ran my tongue across her lips, held her tighter and she started to respond. As she gasped in confusion I moved my tongue into her mouth, coaxing her to ease her body. I opened my eyes and looked into her frantic ones. Her fingernails dug into my forearms as I fought to keep a hold of her. I wanted her to enjoy the kiss. I wanted her to know that I liked her just as much as I liked Maka.

I raised one arm up to her shoulder blades as the other stayed on the small of her back. She made muffled moaning sounds in her throat as I lightly pulled her closer to my bed. So what if Maka was going to be there in a few minutes? In that moment all I wanted was Chrona.

As we made it to the bed I released Chrona's lips and traveled down her covered neck. I unbuttoned her high collar and latched onto her throat. She was still salty from earlier when she had been fighting to round up the kishin eggs. I wanted to lick her clean of all the sweat that stuck to her body. I wanted to do all matters of things to her body, but I settled for marking her neck. My teeth sank into the skin at the base of her throat and above her collarbone. She sighed out delicately. It was so sweet and soft. My fingers traveled from her shoulders to her chest and I felt the slight swell of adolescent breasts and erect nipples. She shuddered as I tweaked them gently through the fabric. I wanted to do more, feel more. Her body was so close to mine and I was starting to get hard from feeling her up.

Chrona shifted and placed a hand on my chest. "I can't deal with this," she told me. Small tears started to form at the edge of her eyes. I put my lips softly over hers and wiped at the tears. Of course she couldn't deal with this. Had she ever been kissed before? Had anyone ever touched her like this? I highly suspected not. She placed little pecks at the corner of my mouth and rose from the bed and buttoned the collar of her dress back up. "I'll be back in a moment," she said.

I replayed the scene over and over again in my head as I lay on my bed in my nearly empty house. What I wouldn't have given to touch Chrona more. And that flash of Maka's panties when she was looking for Chrona in my room. Today had been one of those days where you couldn't help but get blue balls.

I remember wondering how wet I could make maka if I had just gone over and touched her instead of turning around and averting my attention. I had snuck peeks of her panties for a while now. It couldn't be helped. She wore lots of short skirts and had a habit of falling down or bending just enough that you could catch a peek at the nirvana between her thighs.

My cock started to get hard as I made a reel in my mind of all the times I had caught a glimpse of her panties, saving the time I caught her in a thong for last. I could feel the heat growing in my abdomen, as I thought of kissing her and Chrona, having both of them on me, naked and moaning for me to touch them. My hand traveled down my torso to the button of my pants and I swiftly unlatched them and made my way to the tip of my dick.

I slid my thumb, index and middle fingers down slowly until I reached the base so that I could use my pre-cum as lube. Once I reached the base I grabbed my cock firmly and stroked to visions of Maka and Chrona kissing, sucking on each other's breasts and asking me to stick my cock inside of them. In my fantasy Maka had her hair down and spread her legs wide so that I could get a good look at her pussy while Chrona straddled her and stuck her ass out. Her lower lips looked swollen and hungry for me to ram into her from behind. A blush was cast on both girls' face and I closed my eyes tighter as I stroked myself to their image.

"Kid," Maka's voice whispered sultry and low. "Make me come." Chrona made those noises from our venture on my bed. I groaned out as I moved my hand up and down my shaft, wishing I could feel Chrona's skin again. It had been softer than I thought it'd be. And the thought of her pressed up against me made my dick even harder than before.

I squeezed the shaft of my penis as my hand tugged. That warm feeling in my pelvis started to rise as I tensed my legs. In my mind Maka's lips clung to my head and Chrona grinded her wet pussy along my thigh. My dick started to twitch as I felt my sperm flowing. _If they were really here, would they have swallowed it?_ I wondered.

**Maka**

All I wanted to know was what was going on with everyone. I wanted to know why Chrona was so scared of Kid when just the week before she had warmed up enough to him to smile. Obviously it was something big. Her eyes had been so bloodshot when Kid and I had found her in the kitchen. When we got home I pestered the two about it.

"Well, dammit. I was right about that rich bastard. He's not fit enough to replace Shinigami-sama!"

"What _happened?_" I asked them again. I felt aggravated that Soul insisted on calling Kid names without giving me a reason.

"That dick made Chrona cry! Isn't that reason enough? And you'll have to trust me that he's a shitty person."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that you're very sensitive and I'm sure whatever Kid did, he didn't mean to hurt you, Chrona. Just tell me what happened."

Chrona sighed heavily and looked at Soul, pleading him to tell me. He relayed the events to me the way Chrona had explained them to him. Where he was sketchy on the details, I asked Chrona to fill in.

She started to blush heavily when I asked her if she enjoyed it. "I-I-I d-didn't know how to deal with it." She grabbed one of the pillows that I had thrown on the couch. "His tongue felt wet."

"It's a tongue Chrona, it's bound to be wet," Soul informed her as he crossed his arms over his chest. This just caused her to turn even redder. "We can tell Shinigami-sama if you didn't like it. And you can train with someone who's less of a jerk."

"Well Chrona, I did tell you he liked you," I said to her. "Maybe it was just that he didn't think you'd respond to him if he had just said so?"

**Soul**

_What the hell is going on?_ I thought as I heard Maka _defending _that little bastard. He sexually assaulted her best friend and all she had to say was it was only because he _liked her_? She was being so completely stupid, so uncool.

Chrona just kept sitting there with her hand covering the massive hickey Kid left on her neck. She stroked it gingerly, slightly wincing when her fingers met the indentations of his teeth.

"Maka, I think maybe I need to defend Chrona's honor on this one. That dick needs to be taught a lesson. She's in pain and he's prancing around like there wasn't anything wrong with what he did."

The girls looked at each other. "It's okay Soul, I may not know how to deal with this, but I don't need you to hurt him. He's still my.. friend."

I couldn't believe Chona was just gonna take it. But if she didn't want me to do anything, I wouldn't go against her wishes. It would be totally uncool to disrespect her like that. "Some friend."

**Chrona**

After Soul went to bed, Maka and I made a fort on the floor in her room out of extra blankets and pillows. It was so nice to be around her and Soul, even if they interrogated me. I had been friends with them long enough to know how to deal with the way they acted towards me in any situation. Until Maka opened her mouth to talk.

"Chrona, what was it like kissing Kid?" I hadn't expected her to ask me more about this. And it was unsettling.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did you like it? Were his lips soft? Were you glad he kissed you?" I hadn't really thought about it, aside from feeling used and crying. My body felt warm when he kissed me. My blood felt like it was boiling under my skin wherever his hands would go. And that's what I told Maka. She giggled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's so funny?" I asked her solemnly.

She smiled brightly, easing my discomfort. "It means you enjoyed it. A lot. Maybe you two should go out?"

"We do," I informed her. I thought it was silly that she was telling me this. "I was out with him today."

"No Chrona, I mean on a _date_."

I felt something pulling at my hair, heard it snarling in my ear. "Yeah Chrona, why don't you go on a date with the pipsqueak? I bet he'd like to do all sorts of things to you!"

"Ragnarok, you're being rude. No one invited you to sleep over! Go away!"

He hit me on the head like he did earlier. "If you invite Chrona, you invite me. Or have you forgotten that I'm _part of her_?" He kept pulling my hair until I got up and went to the kitchen. "What do you have to eat in this fridge? All I see is ketchup. I thought you guys cooked?" He complained.

"We had take-out for dinner. You missed it."

Ragnarok pulled at my skirt. "Are you saying that you bitches ate without me? Chrona, I'm hungry. Feed me something before I beat you!" I cringed and covered my right ear with my hand.

"I-if you're hungry we can go get something or—"

"We have ice cream, if you want," Maka offered.

I could feel the drool hanging from Ragnarok's mouth slide down my cheek. "Now you're talking. Do you have some hot sauce to put on it?"

"Does cayenne pepper work?"

"Yeah! Give me some soda too."

"All right, Rognarok. But you can't hit Chrona anymore."

"Whatever." She handed him the glass. He made a gruesome slurping sound and handed me the cup.

"Ragnarok, why didn't you come out when Kid was with Chrona?"

"Eh, I didn't see that scrawny shinigami as threat. Plus, what did he do that was so wrong?"

"'_What did he do that was so wrong'? _He _violated your meister,_ Ragnarok! Like Soul says, a weapon is supposed to protect their meister."

"Well if I _could have_ I would. But I can only protect her as much as I do now. Remember, you _shrunk me_!"

"Don't blame this on me!"

"Do you think I want him touching my meister?" I blushed at Ragnarok's possessiveness.

"Aww see, you do care about her after all! Check it out Chrona, you have another member of your fan club!"

I could feel my face turning a deeper shade of red. "I'm not in her fan club! If she gets hurt, I get hurt. That's it." Before Maka could say anything else Ragnarok disappeared. I knew what she had said bugged him, but she was right. Why _hadn't_ he come out?

**Tsubaki**

I couldn't wait for tomorrow night, so much so that I couldn't sleep. Everyone would be together and we hadn't done anything like that in so long that I was starting to think our little group was falling apart. But tomorrow would prove such thoughts wrong.

I rolled onto my side to face Liz. She was sleeping in my twin bed with me, refusing to let me sleep on the floor. Inwardly I was ecstatic, but I was also wearily self-conscious. I could feel her blue eyes staring at me. My breath hitched as I watched her eyes twinkle in the lack of light.

"Tsubaki, do you think that tomorrow will be good?"

I smiled, trying to reassure her. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well.. I know that Soul and Kid aren't getting along."

"That's nothing to worry about. I'm sure they'll be on their best behavior if Maka is around. You know those two hate to upset her."

She nodded and placed her head in the crook of my neck. "Mrrgh.. I know Black Star is in the living room with Patty. I want to go out there and rip his balls off."

"She's a big girl, Liz. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. You guys have slept over lots over the past few months. I'm sure whatever they're doing right now is something they've been doing for a while."

"Yeah but they're _official now._"

I smiled at her over protectiveness as I moved onto my back. We had all known that Star And Patty had been dating for a while, but tomorrow they wanted to share the 'big news' with us. "That doesn't mean anything bad will happen, you know. I have a lot of faith in that."

She snuggled even closer to me, draped her hand along the flat of my stomach and it quivered under her touch. My heartbeat felt erratic and I wondered if she could hear it. "You always get so nervous when we sleep together. Are you a homophobe?" she whispered in my ear.

I started to get wet from the feeling of her breath so close to my skin. "No," I told her. I felt her lips brush my shoulder slightly and felt like I was going to die. Her eyelashes caressed my neck and my core started to heat. I sniffed the air around us, her perfume clung to the inside of my nose and I was trapped in a cloud of Liz.

Liz kept her breathing even as mine continued to grow shallow. I heard a little humming sound like laughter in her throat and smiled, maybe I could gain enough courage to tell her how I felt. Soon.


	8. Let's Party

***Note: still don't own the Soul Eater group. Like I said, get ready for cliché stuff in this chapter . I don't find it any less entertaining, so hopefully you don't either ^.^ **

**Patty**

Party Day had finally arrived and I can't begin to describe how excited I was to share some big news with everyone! Black Star and Tsubaki came back bright and early with us to help decorate the mansion. We put up streamers and balloons even though it wasn't anyone's birthday, but it made it feel like it was. Tsubaki and Maka were gonna make a biiig feast for us, which would be good because I get really hungry all the time.

Black Star went to wake up Kiddo for me while I got out some balloons and streamers. I wanted everything to be perfect when I told everyone our secret. Streams would make everything perfect, so I looked around for something to climb on. I found one of those pillar column thingies that Kiddo always buys to put busts and vases on. I dragged it over to the hall by the stairs and climbed up. I twisted green and yellow streamers and taped the end to the molding and began working my way around the room. It took a while to move it, get back on and tape everything up, but I was getting proficient by the time I heard Black Star yelling. I turned to greet the boys when I lost my footing.

"Patty!" Star screamed and before I realized that I was falling I hit something fleshy, but hard.

"Ow," I said as I rubbed my butt. I had fallen right on Black Star who tried to get to me before I became a Patty-cake. At first I stared at him, wondering how he got under me so fast, then a wave of excitement grabbed at me. "MY HERO!" I exclaimed as I covered his face in kisses. "Oh you're such a wonderful boyfriend I whispered in his ear before nibbling on it."

"Oi, Patty! Next time, be more careful! What if you had gotten hurt?" he scolded me. My hands dropped from his neck and I started to feel like crying. I couldn't help it, but they just started to flow. And flow. I screamed for Liz as I got up and off of him. Why would he yell at me on such an important day? He never yells at me and he chooses _today_ to start?

I ran over to where onee-chan was standing in the doorway. "What's going on, what did you do, Black Star?"

"I didn't do anything!"

I cried into her boobs for a few minutes before looking at her. "Onneeeee-chaaan!"

"That's it. I don't care _how_ powerful you are! I'm gonna kick your ass!" She took giant elephant steps over to where Black Star was and looked like a bear.

"Like hell you will! Just because you're Patty's sister, doesn't mean I'll let you win!" He stuck his hands in her face and she shoved at him.

I didn't want them to fight. That would just make everything worse! "Onee-chan! Don't hurt him! If you do, I'll never forgive you!" They both turned to me with their mouths hung open. "What?" I asked.

"Did you just defend him? He made you cry and I'm gonna kick his ass, no matter what the reason is!"

"I said I didn't do anything! Patty fell off the vase stand and I saved her-"

"And then yelled at her," Kiddo chimed in. "If you two could be quieter, I would like to get back to getting ready for the party."

"You _yelled at her?_ No wonder she's crying."

"Um," Tsubaki said. "Maybe if Black Star apologizes to Patty, we can move past this maybe? I don't want to leave while everyone's upset, but if I don't get back to the kitchen soon I'm sure something will start to burn."

Star and Liz's expressions both seemed lighter after Tsubaki stopped talking. I stared at her and awe. She was so mature. I wondered if I would ever end up like that.

"Patty," Star placed his hand on my waist. _How did he get over to me so fast?_ "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." He turned me so that I was facing him and placed a kiss on my nose. I blushed a little, realizing everyone was staring at us.

"I'm sorry," I told him as I snuggled into his chest. "I just wanted everything to be perfect before we told them."

"Well, just an FYI. We already know, you guys," Liz informed us.

We looked at each other and then over to our three friends standing off t the side. "You know we're pregnant?" we said in unison.

**Maka**

When we got over to Kid's we heard lots of shouting and screams coming from the foyer. "What do you think 's going on?" I asked. Soul and Chrona both shrugged.

"Maybe Kid's trying to get into Tsubaki's pants too." I gave Soul a hard Maka-chop that made Chrona cringe and rub at her head.

"Maybe they were getting everything ready and they started fighting?" Chrona offered. I nodded, thinking that that was a more reasonable explanation.

We got to the door and I knocked. When no answer came, I opened the door.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO KNOWN ABOUT THIS?"

"I THOUGH YOU JUST SAID YOU ALREADY KNEW!"

"ABOUT YOU DATING! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SAYING YOU WEREN'T DATING FOR MONTHS!"

"NO, YOU ASKED US A FEW MONTHS AGO IF WE WERE DATING AND WE WEREN'T THEN!"

"Uh…. Sorry to interrupt all this," Soul started, "but, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he finished. Everyone turned to us. "What's going on? Why is everyone yelling? And what is that burning smell?"

Tsubaki turned red and ran to the kitchen. "My barbecue sauce!" She wailed when she got in.

I walked closer to the group. "So… This is one way to start a party I guess. I kinda figured that it would be a little later before anyone got into a screaming match."

"Maka, Patty and Black Star just told us their big news-"

"Oh well. It's not like we didn't already know they were dating," Soul said as he and Star performed their special greeting.

"Uh no dude, we're pregnant," Black Star smiled as he grabbed Patty by the waist.

"You're _what?_" I asked. They had only been dating for a few months and now they were _pregnant?_ Dammit, I couldn't even get Soul to go on a date with me and those two were going to have a child together? They were even younger than Mama and Papa! I wanted to feel happy for them, really I did. But this was just too much! I felt like I was the only one not getting any sort of action, and I should have been guaranteed it. I mean Soul and I had been partners for such a long time. I had almost made him a Death Scythe before. We _lived _together. I sort of felt like I was turning into Papa, the way I was pining for Soul.

I watched him longingly as he shook hands with Black Star, congratulating him on the new chapter of life he was beginning. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Maka! What do you think?" Patty asked me as she lifted up the hem of her shirt and showed me the tiniest protrusion. If I hadn't known Patty had one of the flattest stomachs on earth I wouldn't have understood that she was already showing, but it did explain why she always wore loose fitting clothing these days. "Three months!" she beamed proudly.

"I didn't even know you were old enough to have your period!" Liz exclaimed. "And now you're pregnant? What are we going to tell Shinigami-sama?"

"He already knows," Patty blurted out. My hand stopped a few millimeters from her stomach. I looked over at Kid who didn't seem surprised at all. He walked out of the room and into the hall that led to one of the studies. I figured he wanted to talk to his father, see if there was anything he could do to help Patty and Black Star out. "Well dontcha wanna feel it? Baby is super, super cute already. I think we'll have a baby shower when I'm bigger."

I laughed hesitantly. "Yea, I bet she looks just like her momma," I smiled.

"Chrona, you gotta feel her too!"

Chrona set her hand delicately on Patty's stomach as though she were afraid the baby's hand would pop out from the belly button and grab her. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"I don't. I just think it's a girl," Patty said as she put her shirt back down.

**Death the Kid **

"So you knew about Patty and Black Star?"

"Yep."

"And you didn't think it was worth discussing?"

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I promised."

"Promised who?"

"Patty, of course."

I grumbled into my hands. "Father, please tell me we have a plan. That _she_ has a plan, at least." I looked over at his expressionless, masked face.

"Oi, it's not really our thing to plan, Kiddo. Patty and Black Star have made the decision to keep the baby. Our job is to support their decision and make sure to help bring the baby up in a safe, loving environment."

I sighed for the ninth time during the conversation. What were we going to do with that delinquent and Patty? I knew that neither of them was mature enough to raise a child. They're students with no income, nor did they have family that they could ask for help.

"Ah, Kiddo! There you are! We've been looking for you and… Hi Chichi!"

"Hello Patty! How are you?"

Patty rushed into the room with her cheeks flushed and her breath heavy. "Whoaaa. It's harder to do things with twenty extra pounds"

I watched the way her oversized shirt covered her. I would have never guessed that she'd gained any weight. She hadn't gained it in her face, but looking closely at her I could see that she her breasts had gotten larger, throwing off her and Liz's symmetry even more. When she lifted her shirt up earlier to show the girls the protrusion.

"Careful Patty, we don't need you to get hurt."

"I know! But it's so hard to get used to!"

"Oh, I understand! Ahhh, I remember Maka's mother wasn't that graceful when she was pregnant either." Father had this far away look as he stared upward at nothing.

"Chichi, may I take Kiddo? Our party's today and everyone's out by the pool."

"Ah yes, yes! Go have fun! Enjoy the summertime while you still can!"

Patty grabbed my arm and pulled me from the chair, dragging me out of the west wing study and into the hall. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Kiddo. I thought you would be mad at me."

I gave her a smile, trying to hide the fact that I was a tad off put by the situation. "It's all right Patty. My father and I will take care of you as much as you need it and if Black Star does anything stupid—"

"He won't, Kiddo. He loves me _and our baby_!" Her smile was so bright and cheerful that I just wanted to hug her tight. She and Liz were the closest things to siblings I'd ever had. The way she was maturing seemingly overnight was making me feel like a child still. I nodded at her and she dragged me the rest of the way down the hall, through a few rooms, and out to the pool where everyone was assembled.

Patty finally let go of my hand and nearly skipped her way to Black Star's side. The rest of the girls and Soul were already playing in the pool. I watched as Liz bullied Maka about her small breasts and in turn Maka screamed about how Liz's boobs made it hard for her to get acknowledgement for any other character attributes she might have.

I wondered what it would be like in a few months when Patty would bring the new baby home, if home would still be here for her or if she would leave to stay with Black Star. _Would Liz leave too?_ I wondered before walking over to one of the umbrella-shaded tables.

**Liz**

When Patty came back with Kid, the boy looked a little miffed. I know that his normal look and his I'm-trying-to-hide-the-fact-that-I'm-pissed look is virtually the same, but living with Kid all this time had given me a little bit of understanding. He sat at a table all by himself watching all of us. "Kiddo, get outta those pants, put on your trunks, and get your ass in here," I called from the pool. He only made a slight scowl and kept watching. I felt a little bad about it, but continued to play with the rest of our gang. I couldn't help but tease Maka about her boobs and try to get Chrona to come out of the corner of the pool to play volleyball us. Having everybody around was pretty fun, aside from Kid's obvious pouting.

"Ah, what time is it?" Tsubaki asked as I volleyed the ball over to Soul.

"Fifteen 'til two," Patty called out from her chair. She decided that the baby made her look funny in a swim suit and opted to take refuge at the edge of the pool, wading her feet in the cool water near Kiddo.

Tsubaki's face turned pink as she started to rise out of the water. "Ah," She shivered as she picked up her towel and rung out her hair.

"I'll help you," I said to her and grabbed my own towel. We walked through the doors to the little showering room, through the hall and into the kitchen. It smelled so good that my stomach made a large gurgling noise and I held my abs. "Damn, Tsubaki! You're making me hungry." She flushed a little before lifting the lid off of something that looked like beef stew.

She stirred the mixture for a few minutes and blew on the spoon. "Wanna test taste?" she asked. I walked over to her and asked her to blow on it again. I loved the way color rose to her cheeks as I asked her to do so. Slowly, I opened my lips and tasted the liquid and carrots.

"Delicious," I told her. "You need to try it." She did so and dribbled a little of the soup down her chin and chest. _This is good_, I thought and licked her chin, covering little kisses down until I reached the other spot. "Very delicious."

"Eh…lizabeth?" Tsubaki called me. I loved it when she used my full name.

"Yes?" I asked, my lips still on her soft flesh. I grazed my teeth along the spot that my tongue had made wet. Tsubaki let out a small whimper. I pressed her back up against the counter and slithered my tongue back up to her neck. Her breathing and pulse started to quicken, her breath heavy against my wet hair.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she asked me.

"As if you don't know," I replied. I traveled back to her chin and finally caught a taste of her lips, slightly salty from the stew mixed with blueberries. "That must be the lip balm I gave you," I said against her lips and she blushed. I grazed my hands along her towel-clad sides and down her legs. I could feel her strong hamstrings tense at my touch. _Definitely good._ I let the towel ride up as I wandered my hands over the skin of her thighs, hips, and stomach, stopping under the band of her bikini top. "Tell me you like me Tsubaki, I'm tired of waiting."

I slipped one finger around the tie on her back and pulled. "I… I-i—"

"Come on, don't be like Chrona now, I've been waiting patiently for a long time. I thought you'd never tell me. I'm giving you the chance right now." She took one loud, shallow breath and heaved it out like her life depended on it. It was so cute. As the bow came undone slowly, I splayed my fingers and lightly trailed up to the bow at the back of her neck. "Unless I'm wrong…"

"N-n-no, you're not wrong… I… I like Liz very much," she said as I pulled the string loose.

"Good," I said as I leaned in and kissed her.

**Soul**

The party was going great, even with the bombshell news that Patty was pregnant with Star's kid. They did make a great couple, for two five year old. But they seemed to be handling the pregnancy like seasoned adults. After I got out of the pool, I wandered over to the chair they were sharing and asked them what it was like to even just be a couple. Star laughed at me and asked why I was asking. "Aren't you and Maka dating yet?"

I gritted my teeth. "No, I still haven't asked her."

"Hahahahaha! And we're going to have a _kid!_ That's so un-cool. You should ask her out before Kid sinks his teeth into her."

"Oh, no. He wouldn't do that, he's got Chrona after all." Patty butted in matter-of-factly.

The ninja and I looked at each other then at the only girl who was wearing a 1920's style men's bathing suit.

"What?" Black Star hissed. "He's always been on Maka's tail. When did he switch to Chrona?"

"Oh, well I guess last night Kiddo tried to seduce Chrona. And it worked."

I watched Chrona and Maka splash each other. The way Chrona had explained it to me, she was frightened of Kid, that she despised him for touching her. Maybe I had let my own emotions about him influence her. Or maybe Chrona was a masochist who wanted the sort of pain Kid could give her since Medusa was out of the way.

"I need to get a drink," I said and got up from the table.

Patty looked over to the other table where Kid sat by himself. "Kiddo, Soul's thirsty. Help him find his way to the kitchen."

"Get some hot dogs or something while you're at it. I'll fire up the grill," Star called out as we headed off into the mansion.

I had just planned on wandering around, but my throat really was parched. Even though I didn't really want to hang around with my least favorite person, my throat was a number one priority.

"Is Chrona all right?" he asked me as he led me through a changing room to wash all the chlorine off my skin. It pissed me off. He had the nerve to ask if Chrona was all right, even though _he's _the reason she was so messed up last night? He shouldn't have laid a finger on her in any case, even if he is a Shinigami, even if he wanted her. It didn't give him the right to violate her. But I nodded.

"I know that you told Maka, but there are two sides to every story and I—"

"I did, but only because Chrona asked me. This doesn't involve me, but if you do it again it will. And I won't hold back on your pansy ass just because you're friends with Maka."

I turned the shower off and grabbed my towel from Kid. He didn't retort and he didn't nod. He just stood there while I was drying off. I slung the towel over my shoulder and we headed out the door. "So, why'd you go after Chrona? I thought Maka was the object of your affection?" I really didn't want to bring up Maka, but I figured the mention of her name would bring him to talk.

"Chrona may be shy and timid, but I spend a lot of time with her as per my Father's request. She is quite symmetrical if you forgive her hair and the way her scowl is always further to the right side of her face. If she fixed that she'd be even more symmetrical than Maka."

His talk of symmetry disgusted me. Was that all he saw in either of them? "But symmetry aside, what is your draw towards Chrona?"

"She's wounded and needs taking care of. She's got this dark deadly aura. It's completely opposite of what I adore in Maka. She has the power to heal a person's soul, she's independent and smart." He stopped and looked over to me. "I'm sorry for this, I know that as your meister she is the most important thing to you. I know that even losing just Patty crushes me. If I lost Liz as well, I could go mad. But even when they aren't around, when I'm with Maka and Chrona I feel at ease. I feel like that things are less likely to go wrong."

I wanted to punch him. Had he gone after Liz and Patty as well? Kid was such an ass. If I knew I could kill him, I probably would have done it right there. I felt the digits on my hand turn stiff and long, feeling them melt together into the blade of the scythe.

"I want to fight you on equal grounds for Maka, if I may. But you have the advantage of knowing her longer, being her weapon, living with her. I must take any opportunity that arises to make her fall for me. But I know that my chances are slim, so if I must I'll take Chrona."

"These girls aren't objects. You can't just claim them, that's so un-cool of you, Kid. You'll never get a chance with Maka."

"Even so, put your blade away. This isn't the time or place for a duel. How are you progressing with your mind resonance?"

My arm turned back to normal while we walked down the corridor discussing our thoughts on the mind resonance that Stein had told us to practice. We stopped at the entryway to the kitchen and just watched, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

Moans and gasps came from Tsubaki whose legs were propped on Liz's shoulders. Her bikini bottoms were dangling from her left leg. Her fingers were caught in Liz's hair and her back arched as she let more sounds free. She tugged at Liz's hair, causing the blonde to jerk her head up. She wiped her mouth and licked her fingers before placing them inside Tsubaki. The brunette's right leg slid off Liz's shoulder, then the left.

"Are you about to come?" Liz asked. Tsubaki's sweat glistened body quivered and the only reply she could give was heavy breathing. Liz placed her other hand behind Tsubaki's head and crushed their mouths together.

It was the first time I had ever seen real lesbo action in progress and I didn't care that it was two of my close friends. It was fucking hot. I could feel my cock straining against my partially wet trunks. _God. I have to look away._ But I couldn't. It was like watching a car accident. Liz pumped her hand rhythmically into Tsubaki.

"Come on, Tsubaki. I'm fucking you. Don't you feel good?"

Tsubaki tensed as Liz's fingers picked up speed and their lips locked again. Little grunting noises kept sounding from Tsubaki's throat. Her legs wrapped around Liz like a boa constrictor and she moved her hips in time with Liz's hand until her face turned red and her eyes squeezed shut.

**Death the Kid**

The smell that accompanied the food was pungent, filling the whole room. I couldn't believe I had just witnessed Liz and Tsubaki having sex in my kitchen. I couldn't believe that I had stood next to Soul with a rather noticeable bulge in the crotch of my pants. I was extremely aroused and wanted to join in on their private affair. Tsubaki and Liz were tangled in each other's arms kissing each other lightly when Soul walked over to the fridge and opened it. I followed suit and rushed over behind the center island so that they couldn't tell that we had been watching for the last few minutes.

"Soul? Kid?" Liz sounded a little sluggish, but scared.

Soul poked his head out from the fridge with a beer in his hand. "Yea?" he made it sound like we hadn't noticed them going at it on the counter.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Getting drinks," I told her without turning my head. If I caught a glimpse of them at this angle I'd be able to see Tsubaki's breasts fairly easily, even though Soul was looking directly at them. I supposed that it was fine and when I looked over Tsubaki had the towel wrapped tightly around her and the bikini bottoms were sticking slightly out of Liz's hands.

"Well when you're done playing in here come on out. Star's gonna barbecue us some meat," Soul told them, only giving them a slight hint that we watched. The girls blushed and said they'd be out in a jiff. "Hey uh, can you handle going back out? I need to use the bathroom."

I smirked. "Down the hall, third door on your left."


	9. ReactionFirst Kiss

**Soul**

I couldn't believe I got that excited over seeing Liz and Tsubaki. I guess I was just a little oversensitive these days. I was trying hard not beat off regularly ever since I bumped into Maka. I whacked off three times after feeling her ass against me. It felt great, but she heard me and asked if I was okay. So un-cool. I had to lie, also un-cool, and told her I was just having some bad dreams. Luckily she believed me.

Even though it was Tsubaki and Liz that got me started, it was Maka that appeared in my mind when I began to stroke myself. I pictured her swimming along the surface of Kid's pool, her small chest barely breaking the surface of the water. Her eyes had been closed and she looked almost corpse-like. I wanted so much to just kiss her, give her breathless looking body mouth to mouth.

My hand moved faster to the memories conjuring in my head and I let out a pleased groan as I started to picture what was under the little plaid bikini. Erect nipples, soft flesh: her whole presence was tantalizing. It made me wonder what would happen if I'd just walk into her room, climb into her bed and kiss her. But I didn't. I swore that if I were going to seduce her, I'd have to make sure to do it in a way that if I were going to tell Black Star it wouldn't sound lame. Not that I would tell him, but if it came up, you know?

It didn't take long for me to finish what I had started. I grabbed a tissue from the drawer of my side table and wiped cum off my hand and leaned forward to toss the sticky crumpled thing into the wastebasket under my desk. I heard the soft swish of the plastic bag against itself and lay back down. I tossed and turned for a few in the unlit room, thinking about the party until I was pulled out of my thoughts by a muffled sound coming from Maka's room. I looked over to the red numbers on the clock.

_2:26 AM_

I wondered what Maka would be doing up now if she went to bed hours ago and then it hit me: Maka was _masturbating._ I tiptoed over to the wall opposite my bed and placed my ear against the wall. I felt like a kid listening to a radio broadcasting after bedtime and grabbed a stashed candy bar out of my desk. I carefully unwrapped the sweet as I listened to the girl I wanted touch herself. It was still pretty muffled, but I still heard her small gasps and moans.

Her breathing became heavy and rapid and I could hear a buzzing noise._ When did Maka get a vibrator?_ "Haa, haa, So… So…Lmmm…" I heard really close to the wall. A thud noise sounded and I backed from the wall. She turned off the vibrator, probably to check if I woke up. After a few minutes, the humming continued and the breath she held came out in a loud rush. I stayed against that wall for a bit, watching the numbers on my clock change and listening to Maka.

When I woke the next morning, I was still huddled against the wall, sore and angry at myself for falling asleep before she finished with Maka staring at me.

**Kid**

After Maka, Chrona and Soul left, Liz decided that we would have a 'family discussion' about Black Star and Patty and what this meant for the five of us. We sat in one of the larger rooms downstairs with more seating. Tsubaki and Liz sat together in one chair while Patty and Star sprawled out, taking the whole couch. I sat in the chair to the right, twitching slightly at the unbalanced seating.

"So, this is our new family," Liz blubbed. "Of course, Patty and Black Star _have_ to live together if they're going to have a baby. But I don't want to have to go all the way over to Tsubaki's just to see my sister."

"And I'd miss onee-chan too much!" Patty chimed in.

I could already see what they were getting at, but I sat silently and let them continue.

"I don't want them to split up. But I want to see my woman," Black Star added. Although I assumed this would be the arrangement, I felt sick thinking about it.

Tsubaki hesitantly added, "But this is Kid's home, first and foremost. I can understand if he doesn't want us to intrude. And I'm sure we'd manage to find other arrangements, Liz and I, so that the two of you could—"

"Onee-chaaaaan!"

"Don't cry, Patty!" Liz and Star said in unison.

I was already feeling tired from the events of the day, but this was even worse. This was driving me insane. The unbalanced seating arrangement, the way Tsubaki looked worried, and the way Patty cried drained me completely of any energy I had left. "Listen, we don't have to split anyone up. There is more than enough room here. If Tsubaki and Black Star can promise to leave all of my things in the precise and exact place they are, then it will be fine. Instead of he room you share now, Patty, you and Black Star can share the room next to the one you and Liz share now and Tsubaki and Liz can take the room across from it. That way even if I can't have the arrangement balanced throughout the whole house, I can still have one wing balanced." Patty stopped crying and everyone looked at me with stunned faces. "What?"

"You already figured out the arrangement?"

"I assumed this would be the most likely outcome of things while I was talking with Father. And I figured this would be the easiest arrangement for Patty, seeing as how she has to move all her stuff from one room to another. Also, I would prefer if there were an even number of people in each wing, but since that can't be helped I must at least attain symmetry in the one wing," I explained.

"See, Tsubaki. I told you there was nothing to worry about," Liz said as she placed an arm around the brunette girl's waist. Patty and Star kissed.

"Kid, there's only one bed in each room," Patty informed me.

I looked over to the girls, raised my eyebrows slightly while their faces turned pale. I smiled, thinking about what I had seen that afternoon. "I don't think that it would be much of a problem to share a bed, would it? I know Liz doesn't like to sleep alone."

Tsubaki blushed and took a minute to answer, but she said yes.

**Chrona**

I sat in Mr. Corner as I held my pillow. Maka and the others kept asking me what I thought of Kid at the party. Even though I was used to them ganging up to ask me things, I still didn't know how to handle questions about Kid. I didn't know what they wanted from me. It scared me and made me feel caged. I was glad when Ragnarok had come out to tell them all to quiet down. The conversation haunted me like a bad dream.

"Chrona, what do you think of Kid?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Did he slip you some tongue?"

"Do you think he'll back off Maka now tha—"

"What are you talking about? Kid's never done a thing to—"

"Why do you think Soul always gets mad when Kid so much as _talks_ to you?"

I had been shaking, my teeth chattering against each other. I started to feel like I was going to be sick form all their questions.

"You know, if you and Kid hook up all we need to do is find a guy for Tsubaki and someone for Liz," Patty joined in from her chair. At this point I was feeling hot, my chest was pounding at the same speed as my head. This was something Maka had told me was aggravation, a feeling my mother had towards me when I would mess up something or disobey her orders.

When they all were talking at once I took that moment to climb out of the pool. I looked for my towel, but didn't see it in any of the chairs. When I finally found it, I saw it dangling from Kid's outstretched hand. "Looking for this?" he asked and smiled. My stomach started to churn and my mouth felt like it was producing excess saliva. My cheeks felt warm and my hand was shaking as I reached out for the towel. "You seem nervous, would you like to go for a walk?"

I hesitated for a moment. The last time I followed Kid we ended up on his bed in his room. And I wasn't sure what this feeling I had about him was, couldn't sense if it was good or bad. My nerves were high and electric and when my finger grazed his it was like a current passing between the two of us. I felt my lips twist up instead of sag at the corners for once. "Sure," I said and followed him.

I trailed behind him as we walked, I didn't want to get too close to him. It was some kind of fear that maybe he would tell me what happened in his room was a mistake. His kiss had caught me off guard, everything that happened had, but in the moment I hadn't really felt terror or discomfort. The way his tongue and hands felt seemed nice. But I hadn't done anything like that before.

I touched my lips softly while thinking about him. His mouth was delicate, which is how Liz always described him. He hadn't done anything that afternoon that made me feel hesitant or uncomfortable. But his company made me nervous regardless and I didn't know how to deal with that.

**Maka **

The next morning I found Soul on the floor next to the wall. I started to panic about it. _What if he heard me? What if he heard me? _Could_ he have heard me?_ I was so worried. I felt so lame. If he had heard me I wouldn't hear the end of it, would I? _Maka, you're so un-cool, _his voice whispered in my head. I tried not to think of that as I nudged him awake.

"Soul. Soul, wake up. You can't possibly be comfortable there." His eyes were bloodshot, making him look like a demon with his sharp teeth. I crouched down and ran my hand over his matted hair. I didn't normally touch it, but the impulse was just too strong. "Hey you, I said wake up." I smiled at him, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. He wasn't making eye contact with me, but his gaze was intent on something.

"Am I still dreaming?" he asked, a little drool running out the side of his mouth and blood running out his nose. His eyes were now glassy and big like lacquered plates. I followed his stare leading to my crotch. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. __**SHIT.**_ In an instant I pulled him up with me and reached for the largest item I could find to Maka-chop him.

I didn't expect him to black out. "Soul, Soul. Sorry! Wake up!" When he didn't budge I decided to drag him onto his bed, at least maybe then he'd think he dreamt the whole thing.

_Why don't you wear a shirt to bed? _I thought as I dragged him by the arm. I kept looking at the scar I caused him to get, how it looked across his bare chest and stomach. _And why does your body have to look so good?_

I pulled him onto the bed. He was so heavy when he was dead weight! I straddled his torso and lifted his legs onto the bed and turned around to get a good look at the damage I'd done. He wasn't bleeding, but it would probably be a good idea to keep his head elevated a little bit. I was trying to maneuver his pillow under his head when he decided to stir.

"Maka," he said as he grabbed my waist and pulled me down to him. "Mmm, good dream." He rolled over onto his side and dragged me with him like a rag doll. His face plummeted into my chest and his breathing went back to being slumberous and heavy.

I didn't know what to do. _What am I gonna do if he wakes up?_ "Soul?" I tried again. He didn't budge, replying with a light sigh. I lay there with Soul's arms wrapped around me for the longest time. His warm cheek fell against my chest and one arm draped across my waist, fingers grazing my hip. I started to place my hand in his hair again to smooth out a cowlick when he shifted. "Soul?"

"Mmmaka," he groaned again and turned onto his back. I smiled and felt color rise to my cheeks. _He's dreaming about me!_ I tried to take the weight of my body off his right arm and rolled over to face him. _What if I just stayed here until you woke up? What would you say?_ Such an amusing thought. I wouldn't be able to say anything if he woke up now. He looked so peaceful. His hair felt a little coarse to the touch, something I hadn't really noticed before, but it made sense how his hair was always so wild. He leaned deeper into me and I could feel a slickness start to accumulate between my thighs. That's when I remembered: I wasn't wearing underwear.

I tried not to think about anything then. I knew Soul had seen, that's why I hit him so damn hard. But was it okay? I wondered if it looked normal to him. I'd borrowed his laptop enough times to know he liked to look at porn.

He didn't say anything about it, but I didn't really give him enough time _to_ say anything about it. God… He must've known by now I liked him..

Soul scrunched his face and snarled lightly._ What are you dreaming of?_ I thought to myself. Then it dawned upon me to use the mind resonance.

**Soul**

I felt the fuzziness cling to the back of my skull as Maka came into my head. I tried to change the thoughts I was lingering on, trying to suppress the sight of Maka's intimate area and thoughts of kissing her.

The fuzz became a full on sizzle as she tried to scan through my thoughts, looking for specific details. All she managed to pull up were odd bits of information about music that she didn't understand, images of my brother Wes, and that little red bastard trying to encase me in the black blood. She hesitated at the sight of the last two and the connection died.

I waited for the haze of her presence to return, but it didn't. I peered in her mind, wondering if the fuzziness was sensible to her or was it something you could only pick up on if you were thinking too much.

_I just wish I knew what you thought of me. I wish there was a sign that would state if you love me too. I'm sorry I hit you. I'm sorry I'm not as pretty as Tsubaki and that my chest isn't anywhere near Liz's. I just… I wish you knew how I felt and if you'd just tell me whether or not-_

I opened my eyes slightly, just to see what she was doing. Fidgeting with my blanket as I nuzzled even closer into her body. I breathed her in as I did so, smelling lilac and lavender and something slightly pungent. She held her breath for a moment and let it out evenly. She looked so cute blushing with breath a little staggered.

"Maka," I groaned and she looked down at me again. I lifted my arm up into her hair, which was still hanging down loosely. My fingers skimmed her scalp before pulling her in for a kiss.

**Maka**__

His lips were soft and a little raw on the left side where he'd chew when he concentrated too hard. I ran my tongue across the spot and his jaw moved. My tongue slid across his jagged teeth and looped around his tongue. He tasted like chocolate with a hint of caramel and saliva.

Soul fisted his hands in my hair and I felt a twinge of pleasure as he tugged lightly. I felt his bare chest against my own, only his shirt lay between skin-on-skin contact. My body was hot, my core even hotter and my body was starting to have a mind of its own. My hands caressed his chest, fingers slid into the elastic of his shorts. His hips bucked and met mine, the feel of the contact rubbing me just right to get me even wetter.

I wanted Soul to dive right into, but he just kept kissing me and stroking my skin. It was like having a fever that wouldn't go down even with his cool skin touching mine. He tried to stop himself from pressing against me by grabbing my hands. I shook free from his grasp and mimicked the action of his hands in my hair and tugged and little harder than he had me. His moan was deep and guttural, like a bear or lion going for its prey and his lips left mine.

"Maka, God." His voice came out hoarsely. My throat didn't allow me to talk. My lips didn't want to be away from Soul's. All I wanted was to feel that closeness and heat. "Maka," he said again as I kissed his neck. "Ah, stop it for a second Maka." I trailed kisses along his scar down to his hip and felt him pulse under my hand. "Maka," he said a little louder and he pinned me to the bed. "Maka," his voice gentler and faltering, "I want so much to… Maka, I want you," he told me.

I felt all the blood in my body go to my face. I made squirming sounds as I tried to free my wrists from his hands.

"Maka, please." I stopped fidgeting and looked straight at him. My body was starting to cool but my mind was still dizzy. Soul started again, "I… Love you Maka. And I want… I want this to be something good for us."

My eyes started to water and my fingers felt numb. Soul placed kisses where his thumbs had pressed into my skin and on my cheeks before falling back onto my lips. He didn't wait for me to say anything, he just kept placing small little kisses up my arms as he slid his fingers down my sides.

"Soul I—"

" You don't have to say it now, Maka."

"But I do. I feel the same way Soul, for such a long time I've tried to—"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I know. You're pretty obvious." I glared at him slightly as he pulled me into a sitting position. "Hey, if you did for so long, why'd you keep it from me?"

I sighed and leaned my head into his chest."Does the girl _always_ have to be the first to say it?"


	10. Caught

**Note: I know I said I was going to have more Soul&Maka time, but this just happened to be what I wrote. Also, I still don't own Soul Eater :'( oh well...**

**Soul**

After hours of kissing, Maka and I fell asleep in my bed. We were sleeping soundly when a loud crash came at our front door and I could hear a blue-haired ape screaming my name.

"Soul! Oi, Soul! Get your ass up, I need someone to practice on and Kid's… Out… with Chron—"

I felt his eyes catch the blond locks flowing around my chest and Maka's form curled into mine. She was squeezing her eyes closed tightly mumbling something about pandemonium and waking the dead.

"Well shit! Hey Patti, they finally did it!" Black Star yelled into the hall. The pitter-patter of Patti along with the soft padding of Tsubaki's feet drummed across the floor. Another set of heavier steps came faster than the other two and a howling sound, like an owl screeched.

"Maka! My little Maka! I'll **KILL **that spike-toothed little—"

Maka sat up, the intent to kill heavily forming a visible aura around her as she interrupted him. "Papa, _Get __**OUT!**_" she creamed so loud that the neighbors downstairs banged on their ceiling for us to quiet down.

Spirit started to lurch over to the bed where Maka had her arms defensively around my neck. He grabbed them and flung them off, jerking me upward. It was a confusing jumble of actions as something hit my head. I heard Maka scream once more at the top of her lungs. I really couldn't make sense of anything but her voice and then everything went black and as I opened my eyes Little Ogre was there in my upholstered red chair.

"My, my, are you bleeding?" he asked me. I checked myself in the full-length mirror and winced as trickles of blood—abnormally dark blood flooded on the side of my head where Spirit struck. "How's your little honey doing?" His voice was an annoyance, filled with a bitter, venomous patronization.

"Dammit. Why don't you just shut it?" I told him as I walked over to the piano. I fingered the keys of the E minor harmonic scale before actually playing it. The little red bastard took out a cigarette and lit it. "Put it out," I told him as I hit the third octave with a bang.

He continued to sit, but changed his positions. _Does his head look different?_ I wondered. It didn't seem as fat as normal and his hands didn't quite drag. I wondered if this was just because Spirit had hit me too hard or if he really had changed.

"She's trying to come in," he frowned. "Why does she always butt in? Not that I mind, we could do a lot to her…" I looked over to Little Ogre one more time, noticing the grimace plastered to the demon's face. "You're always so rude when she's around."

His words didn't really register as my meister came forth.

**Maka**

Entry into his mind wasn't as difficult as normal. I found him in that room with that imp. He had a mound of cigarette butts on the floor and I wondered if those were just recent or if that was a pile he started ages ago. "Soul, are you all right?"

He sat there, trailing fingers along the board, not making eye contact. His shoulders were slumped and I saw black blood coming out of his forehead. I looked back over to the chair, which was now empty and felt arms embrace me tightly, nostrils filling themselves with the scent of my hair. But it was lower than where I would expect Soul's face to be. Around my shoulders I started to feel pressure of lips. _That little bastard better not be.._

"Maka, is he gone yet?" Soul's eyes looked a bit confused and a bit worried when I turned to him. Was he taking about Papa or about Little Ogre? I didn't ask, but answered yes. In either case, I had Maka-chopped Papa into submission as he tried to slice Soul to bits. And had Black Star help me shove him out the window after deciding that just pushing him down the stairs was being too nice.

"What did he do to me?"

"Papa? Well, he didn't do much. But he did make an incision around your left eye. I've cleaned the blood and—"

I cut myself off and watched Soul move back towards the chair. My legs straddled him in the seat as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better. If I had known he'd be such a, a jackass—I would have gotten up more quickly and—"

"It's all right Maka. This doesn't make me love you any less, it just makes me wonder if we should invite him to the wedding." A smile, the widest I had ever seen, was gracing Soul's lips. The cartoonish look startled me at first, but I couldn't think about it for too long because his lips brushed mine lightly and the sound of waves erupted in my ears.

"I think though… I want to wake up and see the number your dad did on me… And really kiss you."

It was then that I felt a slight push on the link that had me resonating in his mind and I pulled.

He was cradled in my arms like a child when he opened his eyes. I smiled down at him, bending awkwardly and nipping his lower lip. His crooked smile started to appear and he leaned forward, pushing his torso closer to mine. Our lips locked and tongues flicked against each other. His mouth had an aftertaste of cigarettes and I wondered how Little Ogre had made that happen.

**Death the Kid**

Tiresome thoughts kept me up all night. Maka in her bikini; Liz fucking Tsubaki; the glow Patti gave off from being pregnant; the sweetest smile to ever appear on Chrona's face. The more I thought about them, the harder I got; the harder I got the more pressure built up in my abdomen until I felt like I was going to die. I wanted the feel of wet walls around my penis; hear moans and gasps come from their lips. I wanted to touch every single one of them, but mostly I wanted Maka. Her slender legs and arms, perfectly symmetrical breasts and lips that begged to be kissed were the objects of my craving. Chrona's hair drove me insane, the size of Liz and Patti's breasts were unbearable since both had a problem with one of them being bigger than the other. Tsubaki was just uneven in general. Maka was perfect.

In my mind her perfectly symmetrical face looked up at me as she moved both hands up and down my shaft. Her lips making a perfect "O" shape as I push them onto me. I tried to pull her closer to me, wanting to kiss her. As her mouth left my cock an audible popping noise sounded and her tongue snaked around my mouth, prodding every inner surface delicately. She tasted like cinnamon and honey like the coffee she would order on special occasions.

Maka's legs wrapped themselves around my hips and her panties were already soaked as I lightly pushed against fabric. Groaning against my lips she hugged me tighter, pushing against my cock, letting me feel her insides against cotton. Her lips curved up and her olive eyes were lust-drenched.

"I love you," I heaved the words out at her as though they were the last words I'd ever utter. An awkward echo that didn't sound like me reverberated off the sheets of the bed we were lying atop, but she didn't seem to notice. She pushed further, as if in a sort of reply and I felt like dying.

"I love you too," she responded, leaving her mouth agape for an instant. Her next utterance killed my insides .She felt as tight as a vice and her nails dug into my skin. They were unbearable, like a cat's claws or bird talons. "Soul," she whispered and the thought was ruined. The cumbersome image of Soul was pawing at my bed, pulling Maka off of me.

"WHY MUST MY OWN MIND BE AGAINST ME?," I heard myself yell.

A knock sounded at the door and my father's voice echoed out. "Kiddo-kun, you all right in there? Having nightmares?"

"Yes," I called back and opened my eyes.

"Yes, you're fine or yes, you're having nightmares?"

"Both."

"Oh. Well, I'm having troubles too, would you care to join me?"

Covers fell as I stretched and planted my feet to the floor. I grabbed the robe that I had left on the

"Okay. I want to see how your progressions with Chrona have come along. So I would like you and her to come to the Death Room tomorrow and show me the progress you've made."

"Yes, Chichue." I said and pulled out my phone, scrolling to one of the phone numbers of mine that I listed with Chrona's name.

"H-hello?" her voice shook. It was almost as if I could hear her heart racing as she answered.

After exchanging pleasantries I told her what my father had said and she agreed to come. When I hung up the phone I held it to the center of my chest. Maybe afterward I could convince her to come back to my room again.

I fell into a heavy sleep that night where in my dreams, Maka curled up next to me telling me of all the wonderful things she would do to Soul once they were ready to further their relationship.

The next morning I pulled my cell to my ear and answered it. I felt like I was going to vomit when the news Black Star had stated sunk in.

**Chrona**

Kid seemed like he was in a bad mood when he came by to get me. His eyes had heavy lines and dark circles underneath. I wanted to ask him further questions, but he had already stated that he just wanted to get everything over with. I prodded into his head, wondering if it was I who had made him on edge or something else.

His thoughts lingered on something particular involving Maka. He kept trying to force it to the back of his head, but it would come up again and again. The words were muffled as he tried to block my intrusion, yet he didn't say a word to me. We walked over through a long hallway that I remembered traveling down before vaguely to tell Shinigami-sama of my betrayal. The pace of my heartbeat rose as we made it to a set of double doors and Kid knocked.

"Come in!" an awkward sounding voice called from beyond. Kiddo-kun took my hand after opening the door. We walked straight up to the masked, hooded figure who Kid addressed as "Chichue".

"Ah, Chronnaaaa," he elongated. Because of his mask, I wasn't sure if the way he said my name was good or bad, so I took it as if he were measuring me up. I started to shake under his heavy gaze—or was he even looking at me through the hollow-eyed mask? "Kiddo here tells me you've improved greatly. Now I know that you've brought many Kishin eggs back here, but that doesn't mean a thing if my son was lying—"

"Father, I have no reason to—"

"And don't interrupt son, that's bad manners. Anyway, Chrona I would like to send you to a battle through this portal. I have here, and have you take this mission on by yourself. This is a sort of remedial lesson for you, an extra one. I used to give these to Maka and Soul all the time, so I'm positive with your improvements, this shouldn't take very long. Now out you go!" Shinigami-sama prompted as he pushed me through a mirror that liquefied at his touch.

Ragnarok popped out of my back as soon as my feet touched the ground on the other side of the portal. "What the hell was that guy thinking, of _course_ I'm strong enough to pass this stupid lesson it's _you_ that should be tested, not _me_!"

"THIS TEST IS FOR _BOTH OF US,_" I told Ragnarok as he slinked back into my body and came through to my arm. The mouth of his that came to life on the blade sneered.

"We'll defeat this guy in under two minutes! If we don't I'll beat you good!"

A long-limbed contorted figure came from atop the building in front of us and screeched as it fell. Its fingers were like needles and hair like spun wires. "Screech," I said and Ragnarok let out a sure-fire bellow out to the target. She grimaced at the sound of Ragnarok's voice and pushed forward.

We slashed and sliced, using little of our energy. She kept coming forth, not even trying to parry our assault.

"This bitch needs to get with the program," I heard Ragnarok scream as I sunk him into the chest of the monster. Her sharp teeth glimmered up at me when I pulled the blade down, ripping her torso in two. I felt my head cloud with bloodlust as I swiftly pulled Ragnarok out of her pelvis and she disappeared. I held the kishin egg for a minute and the portal where I had followed opened up again and Kid reached his hand out o me. My pulse jumped at the electric feel of his palm on mine as he pulled me into the Death Room.

"Here, Shinigami-sama." I held the Kishin egg in both hands, offering it to him like a peasant offering riches to a king.

He took the egg and looked at it. "Good job, Chrona. You can give this to Ragnarok." My eyes widened at his statement. "You are now a true student of Shibusen. We can forgive the past and let bygones be bygones, eh?"

For the first time ever I had smiled in front of Shinigami-sama and my world felt amazing. As I smiled I felt something warm grip my waist. When I turned I saw Kid embracing me in a hug. "Congratulations, Chrona," he said as he let go.

"And I assume you've become quite good friend with the others, correct? I'm sure Maka, Soul and the others will be glad to hear what's happened. Why don't you tell them to come to the house and celebrate, one can't have too many parties in one vacation, can they?"

After leaving the Death Room, Kid pulled me to the side of the entryway. "I think we should just go back to my place and study some. I know this is a big thing for you, but I don't want you to fall behind like a certain blue ape and albino I know," he told me. I nodded, still being able to hear the haunting reverberations of whatever was in his head.

We walked back to the mansion and up the steps in silence. Whatever was in his head, whatever he had thought about Maka was really troubling him. "Kiddo-kun… I-I-I-I'm not sure what I can do, but i-i-if you're having a p-p-problem, you can tell me…" I stuttered.

He smiled wantonly and I made a small hissing noise in my throat. "You're such a great friend, Chrona," he told me as he laid his hand on my cheek. "But I'm not sure if you could help me with this."

As his skin made contact with mine I forced mind resonance onto him, letting all his thoughts flood into me. Images of intimate moments with Maka appeared, ones that were before and during my time at Shibusen. False images of her naked body atop his and the untrue taste of her flesh racked my brain. _I love you. I love you. Maka._ The words floated through the space between my conscious thought and his subconscious. I wanted to cry and I wanted to hold him at once. My chest was heavy, collapsing with all the things I saw. Liz and Patti kissing him under mistletoe, cleavage pressed against him; the sight of random girls giggling, porn he had seen. A small fragment of a memory, of us on his bed caught my attention a web of other ideas connecting to it. They were small and not fully formed ideas. I could feel the phantom sensation of something between my legs, a sweet dampness closing around it.

I tried hard to figure out what it was when I heard Maka's voice, telling me/Kid of how she loved Soul so much and wanted to be with him. Black Star's voice rang in my head as he told Kid what he'd seen this morning. I felt a crack in the chimera heart we were sharing and hot liquid started to stream down my face as I wrapped my arms around Kid's neck, burying my face in his collarbone. I broke the resonance, not wanting to feel anymore of his pain, not wanting to prolong mine anymore.

He led me over to the couch, the same one we had practiced the mind resonance on the day he kissed me. I curled into a ball, off center and he pulled me into his lap. I felt the stain of his tears hitting my hair and his silent cry being muffled by my forehead. Was this what it felt like to have your heart broken? If so, I wished that I hadn't gotten mine to a point where it could break. I wanted to scream, but let the tears keep falling instead. For now at least I could stay with the person my heart wanted, even if it was out of grief.

**Maka**

It felt good to kick Papa and Black Star out of the house. It wasn't as if I had been a bad daughter or friend, but for them to accuse me of losing my virginity when it was still in tact pissed me off. "I guess her temper can be worse than Kiddo's if you say the right thing," Patti muttered. I gave her the evil eye as I walked into my room and changed into new clothes.

When a knock came at my door I growled as I dug through a pile of shirts I had yet to put away. I discarded my bra and rummaged through the top drawer for a new one when the door creaked open. "Tsubaki, I don't know if I can go out today. After this whole mess with Papa and—"

A slightly calloused hand rubbed the flat of my stomach and pressed me against a body. I didn't need to turn my head to know it was Soul, shirt still unbuttoned with nothing underneath. His chest was nice and cool against my burning back. "You're still heated from earlier? Come on, Maka. Your father's an idiot and Star's an even bigger, stupider idiot. Let's just make the best of the day. Patti and Liz are still here. We might as well do something fun to keep them busy at least until Kid calls them home, right?"

"I guess so," I said as I latched the bra. It was then I noticed that I was half naked. "Blehh! Get out of here, you pervert!" I Maka-chopped him with the nearest book, then noticing it was a first edition Poe, I screamed. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" I cried as I placed the book delicately back onto the top of the dresser.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt that bad, it's not that big of a book!"

"NOT YOU, BAKA! THE BOOK!" I stroked the maroon fabric covering of the book as I slipped my shirt over my head. "It's okay, Maka didn't mean to hurt you, precious first edition." I turned to see Soul, his mouth gaping open. "Get out of here!" I yelled as I picked up another book, making sure it wasn't another first edition and aimed to chop him again, but he had already made his way out of my room.

I tied up my hair to one side and walked into the kitchen. "Do you guys want to go to the mall today?" I asked brightly, peeling a banana.

"Hey, Maka, eat it slow so Soul can watch!" Black Star called from the window. He was just making his way with one foot through when Soul punched him in the chest, making Star loose his balance.

"Don't kill the father of my child!" Patti screeched. She grabbed Liz and ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Be careful, you don't want to give the kid brain damage this early on do you?" Liz called halfway down the last set of stairs.

"Like that one's gonna have a brain," Soul chided. He slunk down on the couch and propped his sneaker-clad feet on the coffee table. He handed me my messenger bag and cell. "Hey you got a message from… Chrona? When did she get a cell?"

I looked at the writing. She didn't write with short hand like Soul and Liz, so I read it easily.

_Chrona=Official Shibusen Student :)_

I giggled at the little emoticon and grabbed the collar of Soul's shirt as I dragged him down to tell the others the good news.

**Soul**

When we got downstairs, Spirit was still there, an ice bag on his head. "That little bastard! If he thinks he can get away with deflowering my Maka he's—"

"Oi, shut up, dammit! Your daughter's virginity is still in tact. I'd tell you you could check, but only a pervert would do that."

His red hair made him look like he was on fire as he leapt into the air and tried to make a swipe at me. I dodged easily and landed on one knee.

"Oi, you're supposed to be fight me, not the old man!" Star bellowed.

"Who you calling old?" Spirit yelled out and ran after the ninja, panting desperately and almost fainting after a few meters.

"Papa, just go home, nobody wants you here!" Maka called out. With a defeated, snot-filled expression Spirit crawled over to his daughter and begged her to spend time with him. "Papa, I want to go to the mall! I don't want you to watch over me like a hawk."

"But if you want to go to the mall, I can give you a ride! I can can give all of your friends a ride too! _Except for that messy haired, good for nothing—_" He screamed as she hit him with a copy of a rather large book from her messenger bag.

"If you're going to give one of us a ride, you'll give all of us a ride. That includes _my boyfriend_, Papa."

I couldn't help but smirk at how she claimed me as hers.


	11. Yummy Ice Cream

**Maka**

Even after a summer of being with Soul, I was content. It was as if we had become the same and no one could stop us. The assignments that Stein and Shinigami-sama and Papa had given us to sharpen our senses had become a breeze and come Hell or high water, we would be able to vanquish any and all our foes. I would make sure that Soul was at his top game as he watched out for me and it was, in a word? Amazing.

Papa finally warmed up to the idea of having Soul call me his or kiss me lightly on the forehead as we walked through Shibusen together. The world seemed to be pairing up, even Stein had seemed to be partial to Marie, taking more care to be somewhat polite and normal around her when they were together. The fact that summer was over and we were in school again didn't seem to faze anybody, as it normally seemed to do when I was younger. Perhaps everyone was used to the longer break and eager to get back to training for epic battles that were sure to come with our times.

The group was just as strong as ever as well. Kid had worked Chrona through enough extracurricular exercises to catch her and Ragnarok up and have her fight against her mother and anyone else who would have come to us as a severe challenge. It was nice to see the close-knit bonds forming in our group, knowing that no one could break the bonds we shared. It was a comforting thought as I walked with Soul's arm around my shoulder to the cafeteria that first day back at school.

**Soul**

The energy with everyone was different since the summer. Patty was hardly at school after Nygus told her that bed rest would be a lot better for her small body than coming to school and working her ass off. Something about stressing the baby is bad for it's health, so we all talked her into it even though she wanted to come and hang out with everybody. Shinigami-sama let us take off-campus visits during lunch to go see her. During these times Star would become something like a maid. I'd never seen him work so hard for someone who wasn't himself.

"Do you need anything to eat? Anything to drink? How do you feel? How many fingers am I holding up?" Black Star bombarded Patty with a ton of questions at once, freaking the pregnant girl out.

"Just get me some ice cream and lay down with me!" When he came back with a tub of vanilla ice cream, Patty shrieked. "NO! THAT'S NOT RIGHT! I WANT THE **YUMMY ONE**!" he ran back downstairs and came back with rocky road, then she started to wail. "Why can't you bring me the yummy one? I just want the yummy ice cream! And I thought you were going to lay down with me? What gives? Don't you _love me anymore?_"

Star looked like he was going to break down into tears himself. He had been going into the fridge all night for the 'yummy ice cream' that she never specified by name and had been going through this since dinner last night.

"Patty, how bout you just eat this one? It's yummy too! See?" he took a bite of the ice cream and smiled a big, stupid grin that made him look like a molester.

"NO. I. WANT. THE **YUMMY ONE**."

I think that was the first time I had ever seen Black Star cry. He lay in bed, curled up next to Patty and started to bawl as Liz and Tsubaki disappeared down the hall. "I _do_ love you, Patty! I just am so sick of you yelling at me! You never used to yell at me! And now that you're fat you do it all the time! I even live with that supposed god-boy just to be close to you! How could you _ask_ me if I still love you?" He rolled to the other side of the bed where I stood and grabbed the sleeve of my hood. "Soul, what happened to Patty? She was so nice and sweet and now that she's fat she doesn't love me any more!" Before I could yank my arm away I felt the snot and tears accompanied by a loud sound—Black star blowing his nose into my sleeve.

"Stop calling me fat!" Patty screeched as she closed in on Black Star. "If you think I'm fat, maybe I should just eat you instead of the ice cream!" She looked like a hyena as she bit into the star on her fiancé's shoulder. He let out a high pitch screech and three pairs of feet came scrambling down the hall. "Patty! Patty! Let go of him, he's just a stupid retarded little—"

"Hey Liz, screw you! I will surpass the g—"

"Patricia, would you like some yummy ice cream?" Tsubaki interjected before her meister could finish his rant.

The younger girl looked up at Tsubaki who held a bowl of Neapolitan ice cream with salsa on top. She took it and scarfed the whole bowl down.

"Jesus, her idea of yummy is repulsive," I mumbled in Maka's ear. "Let's hope you don't get like that when you're pregnant." My hand reflexively wrapped around her waist, but she walked just out of my reach.


End file.
